Do You Want to Sing Together XV
by jolly roger brat
Summary: What do Sofia and her friends and family like as much as their favorite music series? A special edition of their favorite music series! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. A new royal beginning

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to another special edition of Do You Want to Sing Together! Raven862 asked about this song from Once Upon a Time, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Roland and Miranda sang this in a ceremony where they renewed their wedding vows. And since James is singing in public again, this is even more special for them because he's joining them in song, as well as accompanying them on the piano! Once Upon a Time is not mine.**

Miranda: Tomorrow is uncertain  
Who knows what it will bring?

Roland: But one thing is for sure, love  
With you I have everything

Roland and Miranda: A happily ever after  
Is the way these stories go

Miranda: Used to think that's what I wanted  
But now I finally know  
There's no storm we can't outrun

Roland: We will always find the sun

Roland and Miranda: Leave the past and all its scars  
A happy beginning now is ours

Sofia: We celebrate together  
A longtime wish come true

James: What makes it even better  
Today our story starts anew

Amber: Let villains cast their curses

Sofia and Amber: We can overcome them all

Miranda: If we all stand strong together

James and Roland: There's no way we can fall

Sofia and Miranda: There's no storm we can't outrun  
We will always find the sun  
Leave the past and all its scars  
A happy beginning now is ours

James and Amber: When we're facing endless night  
Take my hand and join the fight  
Past the clouds, we'll find the stars  
A happy beginning now is ours

Everyone: Na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na na

Roland and Miranda: There's no storm we can't outrun  
We will always find the sun  
Leave the past and all its scars  
A happy beginning now is ours

Miranda: When we're facing endless night (Roland: Facing endless night)

Sofia: Take my hand and join the fight (James: Come and join the fight)

Amber: Past the clouds, we'll find the stars (Sofia: Oh, we'll find the stars)

Everyone: Ah ah ah  
A happy beginning now is ours


	2. Amber likes it her way

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Calvin Harris song, so enjoy your request! I thought that since Amber was so intent on taking over Sofia's tea party in Tea For Too Many, she could sing this as she turns Sofia's quiet little tea party into a huge Amber-centered celebration before she learns that bigger's not always better. Calvin Harris' music is not mine.**

Amber: Why wait to say  
At least I did it my way  
Lie awake, two faced  
But in my heart I understand  
I made my move  
And it was all about you  
Now I feel so far removed

You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way

You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way

My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way

My way  
My way

Why wait to say  
At least I did it my way  
Lie awake, two faced  
But in my heart I understand  
I made my move  
And it was all about you  
Now I feel so far removed

You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way

You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way

My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way

You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way

You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way  
You were the one thing in my way

My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way

My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way  
My way, oh way, oh way, oh way


	3. Cedric's note to himself

**Someone asked about this classic Brad Paisley song, so enjoy your request! I thought that as he sits in the dungeon following his attempted takeover of the kingdom in Day of the Sorcerers, Cedric might sing this to himself before Sofia finds him. He could reflect on all the times he'd made mistakes and all the times Sofia was there for him. Brad Paisley's music is not mine.**

Cedric: If I could write a letter to me  
And send it back in time to myself at seventeen  
First I'd prove it's me by saying  
Look under your bed, there's a trick wand and a Playwizard  
No one else would know you hid  
And then I'd say I know it's tough  
When you break up after seven months  
And yeah I know you really liked her  
And it just don't seem fair  
But all I can say is pain like that is fast and it's rare

And oh, you got so much going for you  
Going right  
But I know at seventeen  
It's hard to see past Friday night  
She wasn't right for you  
But still you feel like there's  
A knife sticking out of your back  
And you wondering if you'll survive  
But you'll make it through this and you'll see  
You're still around to write this letter to me

At the stop sign at Tomlinson and 8th  
Always stop completely, don't just tug the reins  
And when you get a date with Bridget  
Make sure the tank is full  
On second thought, forget it, that one turns out kinda cool  
Each and every time you have a fight  
Just assume you're wrong and Father's right  
And you should really thank Cordelia  
She spent so much extra time  
It's like she sees the diamond underneath  
And she's polishing you till you shine

And oh you got so much going for you  
Going right  
But I know at seventeen  
It's hard to see past Friday night  
Tonight's the bonfire rally  
But you're staying home instead  
Because if you fail Alchemy  
Mother and Father will kill you dead  
Trust me you'll squeak by and get an A **(That's a grade from Harry Potter, A for Acceptable)**  
And you're still around to write this letter to me

You got so much up ahead  
You'll make new friends  
You should see the king and queen  
And I'd end by saying have no fear  
These are nowhere near  
The best years of your life

I guess I'll see you in the mirror  
When you're a grown man  
P.S. go hug Sofia every chance you can

And oh you got so much going for you  
Going right  
But I know at seventeen  
It's hard to see past Friday night  
I wish you'd study Elvish  
I wish you'd take a conjuring class  
I wish you wouldn't worry, let it be  
I'd say have a little faith and you'll see

If I could write a letter to me  
To me


	4. A new reunion song for Sofia and Clover

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Princess and the Frog, so enjoy your request! I thought this could be another song Clover and Sofia sang after Clover ran away in Finding Clover. They might even sing this as they reunite and Sofia tells him to come to her if he has a problem. They might even sing this when they reconcile after disagreements. The Princess and the Frog is not mine, and for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 143 of STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

Sofia: Ooh  
For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing,  
Oh yeah

Clover: Ooh  
For the ending of my first begin  
Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah, yeah, ooh  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah, yeah, ooh  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again  
Ahh, ahh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Sofia and Clover: You're the best thing  
I never knew I needed  
So when you appeared  
I had no idea  
You'd be the best thing  
I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear  
I need you here always

Clover: My accidental happily  
Ever after  
Whoa  
The way you smile and how you comfort me  
With your laughter  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter  
Ahh, ahh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Sofia: You're the best thing  
I never knew I needed  
Whoa  
So when you appeared  
I had no idea

Clover: You'd be the best thing  
I never knew I needed  
Whoa  
So now it's so clear  
I need you here always

Sofia: Who knew that I could be  
Whoa oh, oh  
So unexpectedly  
Whoa oh, oh  
Undeniably  
Happier  
Sitting with you right here, right here next to me

Clover: 'Cause you're the best thing  
I never knew I needed  
Said I needed  
Whoa oh, oh  
So when you appeared  
I said I had no idea  
I had no idea

Sofia and Clover: You'd be the best thing  
I never knew I needed  
Whoa oh, oh whoa  
So now it's so clear  
So clear  
I need you here always  
Oh baby, baby, baby please  
Now it's so clear  
I need you here always


	5. James and Sofia's adventurous duet

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from SpacePop, so enjoy your request! I thought before she goes off to the Blazing Palisades in The Eternal Torch, Sofia could try to comfort James after he failed his first attempt to take his Junior Knight test. James could also sing this as he's taking the test the second time, to prove to himself that he can do this, and remember everything he and Sofia did, and the lessons he learned along the way. SpacePop is not mine.**

Sofia: Let's get this party rolling  
Let's get this show up on the stage

You and me, we're aiming for the stars  
I know those galaxies  
Seem far away up  
Whenever things get hard

Remember, you are  
Traveling at the speed of light  
Shining through the dark  
With a heart (James: Heart, heart)  
Of a warrior (James: A warrior)

James: Come and stand up nice and tall  
Show them just how brave you are  
With a heart (Sofia: Heart, heart)  
Of a warrior (Sofia: A warrior)

Sofia: So pack your bags  
We're going.  
So pack your bags  
We're going  
Leave all your worries in the wind

James: You and me (Sofia: Leave all your worries in the wind)  
We're chasing down the stars  
Though those galaxies  
Seem far away up.

Sofia: Whenever things get hard  
Remember, you are  
Traveling at the speed of light  
Shining through the dark

Sofia and James: With a heart (heart, heart)  
Of a warrior (A warrior)  
Oh, yeah.  
With a heart (James: Heart, heart)  
Of a warrior (James: A warrior)

Sofia: Come and stand up nice and tall  
Show them just how brave you are

James: With a heart (Sofia: Heart, heart)  
Of a warrior (Sofia: A warrior)

Sofia and James: Oh yeah


	6. An Elvenmoor celebration song

**Different people asked about this song from Alice in Wonderland, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a way to celebrate when they learn that the silver tree that lets them go from their world to Enchancia will not be cut down in Sofia in Elvenmoor, Elfonso and Elfred could sing this traditional Elvenmoor song to Sofia, Roland and Clover as they have their picnic. Alice in Wonderland is not mine.**

Elfonso: A very merry unbirthday to me!

Clover: To who?

Elfonso: To me!

Clover: Oh, you!

Elfred: A very merry unbirthday to you!

Roland: Who, me?

Elfred: Yes, you!

Roland: Oh, me!

Elfonso: Let's all congratulate us with a picnic and some tea!

Clover (spoken): And a few Forever Carrots!

Elfonso: A very merry unbirthday to you!

Elfred: Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday

Elfonso: Imagine, just one birthday every year

Elfred: Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!

Roland (spoken): Technically three hundred and sixty five, for leap years!

Elfred (spoken): Good point!

Elfonso: Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer

Sofia (smiling at Roland): Then today is our unbirthday too!

Clover: It is?

Elfonso: What a small world this is.

Roland: Indeed!

Elfred: In that case...  
A very merry unbirthday,

Sofia: To me?

Elfonso (dancing with Sofia): To you!

Elfred: A very merry unbirthday

Roland: For me?

Elfred (dancing with Roland): For you!

Elfonso: Now blow the candle out my dears  
And make your wish come true

Elfred and Elfonso: A very merry unbirthday to you!


	7. Royal boys and their royal toys

**Since Roland was so excited about using the Cloud Coaster in Royal Vacation, how about he sing this classic Steppenwolf song as he takes the 'horseless steam powered dynamo' for another spin when the family gets back from their vacation? And maybe since they're used to it now, the family can join him. They're not going anywhere special; they're just taking a drive. Steppenwolf's music is not mine.**

"Who's up for a ride in the Cloud Coaster?" Roland asked.

"Where are we going?" Sofia asked as she and the family came out.

"We're not going to that dusty old lodge again, are we?" Amber cringed.

"No, we're not going anywhere special this time; we're just getting out for a few minutes," Roland replied as they got in the Cloud Coaster.

"Sounds like fun this time," James agreed as they took off and he put on a song.

Roland grinned. "You're playing my song, James!"

(sings): Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

Miranda grinned. "You boys and your toys!"

James joins in: I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

Amber rolled her eyes. "And this is what we get for having James in charge of the radio!"

Roland: Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never want to die

James and Roland: Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

Sofia smiled. "As Mom says, boys will be boys!"

James: Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

Roland: Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never want to die

James and Roland: Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

Sofia, Miranda, and Amber smiled and rolled their eyes, but they settled back to enjoy some time together.


	8. Vivian's friends are there for her

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice for Sofia, James, Khalid, and Amber to sing this to Vivian to cheer her up before they went onstage in The Princess Prodigy following their triumph over Baron von Rocha, and to tell Vivian that they forgive her for everything that happened when Baron von Rocha tried to convince Vivian to have a solo act. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Vivian: I never thought that I would find a place  
To step right in and start again  
I never thought that I could just begin  
Right where I left off and make a friend

Sofia: Don't ever think that it might be too late  
You don't have to wait, there's no mistakes with the friends you make  
A friendship's only made of what you bring  
And if you do it right, you can do anything

Amber: Just use your eyes  
This time, no lies  
Just don't disguise  
Who you are inside

James and Khalid: Because your friends are always there for you  
You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true  
Because your friends are always there for you

Sofia/Vivian/Amber: Around the world, it's still the same  
Together you have more to gain  
There's nothing that a friend won't do

James: Everywhere you go  
Friendship there will grow  
When you find it, it's the key

Khalid: Friends can change the world, you see  
Everywhere you go

Sofia: Friendship there will grow  
When you find it, it's the key

Sofia/James/Amber/Khalid/Vivian: Friends can change the world (ah-ah)  
Friends can change the world (ah-ah)  
Friends can change the world, you see


	9. James gets a second chance

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Corbin Bleu song, so enjoy your request! I thought James might sing this as he retakes the Junior Knight test following his adventure with Sofia, and he remembers all the lessons he learned along the way. Corbin Bleu's music is not mine.**

James: Yeah!

Lookin' back wishin' you could rewind  
Changin' every wrong to right that you see  
If you could don't you think that you would  
Make your world just like you want it to be'

Now it's never too late, there's a will, there's a way  
Gotta stay in the game, go the distance  
'Cause you live and you learn that it takes a lot of work  
But you win in the end with persistence, oh!

Mix it up, get it right, go for another try  
You still run it back again  
Replay, hit rewind, this time you'll do it right  
'Til you run it back again

Run it back again, run it back again, try again

Never wait around 'cause every minute counts  
If you had the time what would you do with it'  
What would you change' Tell me, what would rearrange'  
If you got the puzzle right, how would the pieces fit'

Now it's never too late, there's a will, there's a way  
You can save the day like a hero  
'Cause you live and you learn that it takes a lot of work  
Hopin' nothin's gonna stop you, oh no, go go!

Mix it up, get it right, go for another try  
You still run it back again  
Replay, hit rewind, this time you'll do it right  
'Til you run it back again  
Run it back again!

On your mark, get set, let's go!  
Aw, you can make it happen if you want it to  
Tick tock, time to rock, you know  
The future's up to you

One more time now

Mix it up, get it right, go for another try  
You still run it back again  
Replay, hit rewind, this time you'll do it right  
'Til you run it back again

Mix it up, get it right, go for another try  
You still run it back again  
Replay, hit rewind, this time you'll do it right  
'Til you run it back again  
Run it back again!


	10. Royal rainy day family fun

**Even the royal family likes to have a little fun when the weather's bad! Roland and Melinda know how differently James and Amber react to rainstorms, and they always make them feel better. Creedence Clearwater Revival's and Eddie Rabbitt's music is not mine.**

One rainy afternoon, Roland and Melinda were taking a walk around the castle. They had seen Amber watching the rain all day, and knowing how she hated being inside during storms, they decided to cheer her up.

As she watched the drops outside the window, Amber felt a tap on her shoulder. She saw Roland extending a hand to her. "Shall we dance?" he smiled as he began to sing the song that always made her feel better during rainstorms.

Roland: _Long as I remember  
The rain been comin' down.  
Clouds of myst'ry pourin'  
Confusion on the ground._

Amber smiled as she joined him, _Good men through the ages,  
Tried to find the sun;  
And I wonder, still I wonder,  
Who'll stop the rain._

Melinda smiled as she took Amber in her arms and danced with her as she sang the next verse, _I went down Virginia,  
Seekin' shelter from the storm.  
Caught up in the fable,  
I watched the tower grow._

Amber sang with her, _Five year plans and new deals,  
Wrapped in golden chains.  
And I wonder, still I wonder  
Who'll stop the rain._

"You take a verse too!" Melinda grinned as she spun her.

"Okay!" Amber grinned back, and took part of the last verse.

 _Heard the singers playin',  
How we cheered for more.  
The crowd had rushed together,  
Tryin' to keep warm._

Roland, Melinda, and Amber finished the song together, _Still the rain kept pourin',  
Fallin' on my ears.  
And I wonder, still I wonder  
Who'll stop the rain._

"Thanks for the song and dance," Amber smiled.

"It's what we do," Melinda smiled as she and Roland hugged her.

Once they left Amber to her own thing, they went to see how James was doing. They smiled as they saw him working on another of his stories, and singing his own rainy-day song. They nodded to each other when they saw him tapping his fingers to the beat.

James: _Well I love a rainy night; I love a rainy night.  
I love to hear the thunder;  
watch the lightning when it lights up the sky.  
You know it makes me feel good._

 _Well, I love a rainy night; it's such a beautiful sight.  
I love to feel the rain on my face;  
taste the rain on my lips,  
in the moonlight shadows._

He looked up when he felt something tapping his shoulder to the beat and heard Roland join in, _Showers wash all my cares away;  
I wake up to a sunny day,  
'cause I love a rainy night.  
Yeah, I love a rainy night.  
Well, I love a rainy night.  
Well, I love a rainy night, ooh, ooh._

Melinda joined in as she started tapping her fingers on his ribs, _Well I love a rainy night; I love a rainy night.  
I love to hear the thunder;  
watch the lightning when it lights up the sky.  
You know it makes me feel good._

James started laughing as Roland tapped his fingers on his sides and took part of the verse, _Well, I love a rainy night; it's such a beautiful sight.  
I love to feel the rain on my face;  
taste the rain on my lips,  
in the moonlight shadows._

"Don't stop singing because we're here!" Melinda joked, mussing his hair.

"Don't mind us, James; you're doing just fine," Roland added, tapping on his ribs as if he was playing a piano.

Laughing, James tried to squirm away as he took the next part, _Puts a song in this heart of mine;  
puts a smile on my face ev'ry time,  
'cause I love a rainy night.  
Yeah, I love a rainy night.  
Well, I love a rainy night.  
Well, I love a rainy night, ooh, ooh._

"Okay, James, if that's the way you want to play it, you asked for it!" Melinda playfully threatened as she and Roland pinned him down.

As he and Melinda tickled James, Roland grinned as he took the next verse, _Showers wash all my cares away;  
I wake up to a sunny day,  
'cause I love a rainy night.  
Yeah, I love a rainy night.  
Well, I love a rainy night.  
Well, I love a rainy night, ooh, ooh._

James and Melinda joined him, but James was soon laughing too hard to continue. _Well, I love a rainy night  
You can see it in my eyes  
Yeah, I love a rainy night  
Well it makes me high  
Ooh, I love a rainy night  
You know I do  
Yeah yeah, I love a rainy night_

Roland and Melinda mussed his hair as they finished the song _. Well, I love a rainy night  
You can see it in my eyes  
I love a rainy night  
Well, it makes me high  
Well, I love a rainy night  
And I love you, too  
Yeah, I love a rainy night_

 _Well, I love a rainy night  
Well, I love a rainy night  
I love a rainy night_

"Why do we always have to finish the song for you?" Melinda teased him.

"Like we told Amber, it's what we do!" Roland joked.

"Why mess with tradition?" James laughed under them.


	11. A song for Vivian's wildest dreams

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Taylor Swift song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Vivian sang this as she remembers the Secret Singer's serenade. She doesn't know it yet, but James is about to reveal an even bigger secret to her: he's the one who serenaded her even though he says he can't sing in public. Taylor Swift's music is not mine.**

Vivian (at home and she's accompanying herself on her mandolin): He said, "Let's get out of this town,  
Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."  
I thought heaven can't help me now.  
Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down

He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins  
My one condition is

Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, ah, wildest dreams, oh, ah.

I said, "No one has to know what we do,"  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound,  
Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now

He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
And when we've had our very last kiss  
My last request is

Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, ah, wildest dreams, oh, ah.

You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burning it down  
Someday when you leave me  
I bet these memories  
Follow you around

You'll see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burning it down  
Someday when you leave me  
I bet these memories  
Follow you around

Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just pretend

Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your (just pretend, just pretend) wildest dreams, oh, ah, in your wildest dreams, oh, ah  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, ah, in your wildest dreams, ah, ah.


	12. Sofia, Ruby, and Jade, village girl BFFS

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Lolirock, so enjoy your request! I thought that it might be fun during The Big Sleepover when Sofia, Ruby, and Jade are having their own fun that they sing this song before Hildegard, Cleo, and Amber "check on them", since Sofia and her friends sang this during sleepovers in the village. Lolirock is not mine.**

Sofia: Oh, when I start the day  
I'm checking on my friends  
To see if they're okay  
They can count on me

Jade: And if I'm feeling down  
My friends will come around  
We're gonna make some noise  
We'll be laughing

Ruby: Hey there  
The stars are in the sky  
Like a rocket, we can fly  
We're standing by each other, yeah

Sofia and Jade: Hey there  
Whatever we do  
We'll make it through  
No limit where we go

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: When things get tough  
We are better when together  
Come rain or shine  
We'll be always friends forever

Ruby: When things go wrong  
We rely on one another  
We won't give up  
'Cause we always got each other

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: Here comes the girls, yeah  
Here comes the girls, yeah  
Here comes the girls, yeah  
Here comes the girls

Ruby/Jade: BFF, we are true, true, true friends  
BFF, friendship never e-ends

Jade: Oh, when I'm in a fix  
It's hard to figure out  
Who's gonna tell me where do I go from here?

Ruby: The girls will show the way  
My friends are always near  
They'll come and save the day  
I can count on them

Sofia: And when we get to three  
United we will be  
We're gonna have some fun  
'Cause we are one

Jade: We're spreading stars  
Yeah, the world is ours  
Hey, we'll take it far  
We'll be laughing

Ruby: Like a rocket high  
Here we go, we can fly  
Take it higher  
Let's take it higher

(Jade: United, we go)  
(Sofia: United, we go)

Ruby: Let's have a good time

Jade: When things get tough  
We are better when together  
Come rain or shine  
We'll be always friends forever

Sofia: When things go wrong  
We rely on one another  
We won't give up  
'Cause we always got each other

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: Here comes the girls, yeah  
Here comes the girls, yeah  
Here comes the girls, yeah  
Here comes the girls

Sofia: BFF, friendship never e-ends


	13. Hugo wishes Amber well

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Niall Horan song, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a way to get back on Amber's good side, Hugo could take a leaf out of James' book and try to serenade her. However, he knows that even though she's moved on with Desmond, he and Amber can still be friends. Niall Horan's music is not mine.**

Hugo (watching Amber with Desmond): Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there  
The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air  
It's hard  
Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round  
It's funny how things never change in this old town  
So far from the stars

And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now

If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

I saw that you moved on with someone new  
In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you  
It's so hard  
So hard

And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now

As if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

And I know that it's wrong  
That I can't move on  
But there's something about you

If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
Everything comes back to you


	14. Miranda's words of encouragement

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Lolirock, so enjoy your request! I thought that Miranda might sing this to Sofia give her some encouragement when she comes home from a long day of practicing for Flying Derby and Sofia's having doubts about being the only princess on the Flying Derby team. Lolirock is not mine.**

Miranda: When you think the word's not on your side..  
Look around!  
One Two Three Four Five  
You feel like a (number)  
You feel (out of order)  
You feel (pressure)  
Turn around (gotta)  
Hold on, you can (get there)  
Hold on, you'll do (better)  
No one's gonna...  
Get you down...

Never never give up!  
Turn around and stand up!  
It's okay to fall down... and go up!  
Never never give up  
Believing in yourself!  
Fly away!  
Never never give up!  
Turn around and stand up!  
You can put a smile back on your face!  
Everyday's a wake-up!  
You can by your true self...  
Fly away!

When you think the word's not on your side...  
Look around!  
Stand up  
Believe (you can!)  
Make it  
Achieve (you can)  
Say it  
You know (you can)  
Be yourself!  
Stand up  
You are (stronger)  
Make it  
You'll go (father)  
Say it  
You are (what you)  
Wanna be...  
...You can be...  
Anything that you want!  
You can make it far  
You're a shining star!  
Shout it out...  
Who you are...

Never never give up!  
Turn around and stand up!  
It's okay to fall down... and go up!  
Never never give up  
Believing in yourself!  
Fly away!  
Never never give up!  
Turn around and stand up!  
You can put a smile back on your face!  
Everyday's a wake-up!  
You can by your true self...  
Fly away!

When you think the word's not on your side...  
Look around we'll show you the way  
Never never give up!  
Turn around and stand up!  
It's okay to fall down... and go up!  
Never never give up  
Believing in yourself!  
Fly away!  
Never never give up!  
Turn around and stand up!  
You can put a smile back on your face!  
Everyday's a wake-up!  
You can by your true self...  
Fly away!  
Never never give up!


	15. A song for a royal birthday bash

**In chapter 20 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2, Sofia told Timothy that she wanted to share her birth date with him. On the day of the party, as the celebration goes on, I thought it would be fun if everyone sings a special song to the birthday boy and girl. Ronnie Milsap's music is not mine, and anyone want to guess why I posted this song today? The answer: Happy birthday to me as well!**

As Sofia and Timothy's shared birthday party continued, everyone agreed that this was a wonderful idea that Sofia had, letting Timothy share her birthday. If Timothy couldn't remember when his birthday was, it was nice for Sofia to let him share hers.

Gwen was smiling as she watched Timothy having so much fun. Her smile widened as James sat down at a piano and accompanied himself as he sang one of her favorite songs.

James: Happy, happy, birthday baby  
Although you're with somebody new  
Thought I'd drop a line to say  
That I wish this happy day  
Would find me beside you.

Chef Andre smiled as he brought the coconut cakes out. He remembered singing this to Gwen every year on her birthday. It was nice to see the tradition continuing for Timothy, and he sang along with everyone as he pulled Gwen into his arms for a dance.

Sharing a dance with Timothy, Amber smiled as she joined in, Happy, happy, birthday baby  
No, I can't call you my baby  
Seems like years ago we met  
On a day I can't forget.  
'Cause that's when we fell in love

Sofia took a turn dancing with Timothy as she joined in, Do you remember the names we had for each other  
You were my best friend, I was your baby  
How could we say goodbye?

"Mind if I borrow the birthday boy, Princess?" Gwen asked as she broke apart from Chef Andre.

Sofia switched partners, and as she danced with Timothy, Gwen sang to him, Hope I didn't spoil your birthday  
I know I'm acting kinda crazy  
So I'll close this note to you  
With good luck and wishes too.  
Happy happy birthday baby

As he was dancing with Miranda, Roland smiled as he remembered this song as one he'd played for Grand Mum on one of her birthdays, and joined in as well,  
Do you remember the names we had for each other  
You were my pretty...I was your baby  
How could we say goodbye?

Everyone joined in for the last verse, Hope I didn't spoil your birthday  
I know I'm acting kinda crazy  
So, I'll close this note to you  
With good luck and wishes too.  
Happy, happy, birthday baby...

"Thank you so much, Prince James! Thank you, everyone!" Timothy smiled.

"Happy birthday, Timothy," Gwen smiled as she hugged him.


	16. The students show their artistic side

**As a special treat for the Enchanted Art class, they're going to be working with partners on a new project: painting with music. This time, Sofia's painting with Amber. And though Hildegard seems to have learned her lesson since her adventure in The Princess Stays in the Picture, she's someone else's partner for this class, and she's showing interest in this as well. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details. Gordon Lightfoot's music, and the 1993 movie The Magic Paintbrush are not mine.**

The students at Royal Prep were in their Enchanted Art class. The fairies had been called away on business, so Miss Elodie filled in for them. Everyone was excited because today's class involved using enchanted paint brushes that would bring whatever they painted to life. Sofia was surprised that Hildegard wasn't saying anything, and that she was just as interested in the lesson as everyone else.

"Just think of a song that involves art, hum a few notes to activate the magic, and paint away, my little budding artists!" Miss Elodie explained, handing out enchanted paintbrushes.

"I think I know a song to unlock the magic for the brushes, Miss Elodie!" Amber called.

"Then sing your little heart out, Princess Amber!" Miss Elodie smiled.

"Okay!" Amber smiled. She hummed a few notes, her paintbrush glowed, and she and began to sing.

Amber: _Once upon a time I was on my own_ _  
 _Once upon a time like you've never known_  
 _Once upon a time I would be impressed_  
 _Once upon a time my life would be obsessed__

Sofia smiled as she joined her, _Once upon a time, once upon a day_  
 _When I was in my prime, once along the way_  
 _If you want to know my secret, don't come runnin' after me_  
 _For I am just a painter passing through in history_

Recognizing that as his mother's favorite song to sing as she painted, James joined in, _Yesterday is gone, yesterday's alright_  
 _Yesterday belongs in my dreams at night_  
 _Yesterday is swell, yesterday is great_  
 _Yesterday is strong, remembering can wait_

Sofia: _Once upon a time, once upon a day_  
 _When I was in my prime, once along the way_  
 _If you want to know an answer, I can't turn your life around_  
 _For I am just a painter passing through the underground_

James: _I was in my stride, always at my game_  
 _Here comes mister cool along the walk of fame_  
 _I was in demand, always in control_  
 _The world was in my hands, my touch had turn to gold_

Amber: _Once upon a time, I was in a daze_  
 _When I was in my prime, once along the way_  
 _If you want to know my secret, don't come runnin' after me_  
 _For I am just a painter passing through in history_

Sofia: _Now that I am old, let me rest a spell_  
 _All that I am told, I can never tell_  
 _Never in my life, never will it pass_  
 _I am still alone, remembering at last_

James: _Once upon a time, once upon a day_  
 _When I was in my prime, once along the way_

Amber: _If you want to know an answer, I can't turn your life around_  
 _For I am just a painter passing through the underground_

Sofia, James, and Amber: _If you want to know my secret, don't come runnin' after me_  
 _For I am just a painter passing through in history_

"Mother always sang that when she painted," Amber smiled. "Even if she didn't use magic paintbrushes, she still loved that one, and James says I sing that too!"

"Well, I think you've got the hang of this!" Miss Elodie smiled as she listened to everyone singing as they painted and saw their creations come to life, "I'll let you work, and if you need help, let me know."

"I've got a brilliant song too," James agreed as he hummed a few notes. He grinned as his paintbrush glowed, and his music started. He noticed that as they painted, some of the other students joined in the song.

Desmond: _A harmonica of my own, now that's what I love to play._

James: _I know the key, leave it to me, you'll have it right away!_

Everyone: _Magic Paintbrush_

James: _I'll paint you beautiful things._

Everyone: _Stars and moonbeams, birds with silvery wings._

James: _Unicycles to ride on_

Khalid: _Unicycles that gleam._

James: _My Magic Paintbrush, I'll paint you a dream!_

Vivian: _All I want is to have my friends, don't need any gifts at all._

James: _Girl, I insist, a flick of my wrist and here's a brand new shawl!_

Everyone: _Magic paintbrush_

James: _I'll paint you beautiful things._

Everyone: _Stars and moonbeams, birds with silvery wings._

James: _A hat that you can be proud of_

Hildegard: _Silver threads on the seam_

Everyone: _Magic paintbrush_

James: _I'll paint you a dream!_ _  
 _Cherry red and royal blue, this wind up doll will dance for you.__  
 _Kelly green with bright maroon, hear the harmonica sing a tune!_  
 _Tan and yellow, big or bright, umbrella packed with butterflies._  
 _Peach and purple, big and small, flowers blooming from your shawl!_

Everyone: _Magic paintbrush_

James: _Painting beautiful things._

Everyone: _Stars and moonbeams, birds with silvery wings._  
 _More than we can imagine, more than we've ever seen._  
 _Magic paintbrush_

James: _I'll paint you a dream!_

Everyone: _Magic paintbrush_  
 _Magic paintbrush_

James: _I'll paint you a dream!_

Miss Elodie smiled. "Lovely work, children! And Prince James, that song was as beautiful as your painting!"


	17. Amber's feelings of loneliness

**Raven862 asked about this song by Kate Alexia, so enjoy your request! I thought that as she watches Roland and Sofia having fun together in When You Wish Upon a Well, Amber might sing this before she makes her wish for Roland to be allergic to Sofia. She could also think about the times she had fun with Roland, and that might make her miss him even more. Kate Alexia's music is not mine.**

Amber (watching Roland and Sofia having fun together): Was only just the other day,  
When all this felt so real,  
Like nothing could go wrong  
Was like a never ending dream,  
Nothing ever changed,  
For so long

But now you've gone away,  
And I've tried turning the page,  
And it's just not the same

But I'm breathing in,  
And I'm breathing out,  
I'm wide awake,  
But I can't hear a sound  
Though I'm breathing in,  
I can't think about,  
Another you, another me, another now

Where do I go from here,  
I've never felt so strange,  
I've never felt so torn  
'Cause ever since you came my way  
I learnt to live by you  
And now I'm on my own

I know I need some time,  
To leave all this behind,  
Cause I'm still hanging on

But I'm breathing in,  
And I'm breathing out,  
I'm wide awake,  
But I can't hear a sound  
Though I'm breathing in,  
I can't think about,  
Another you, another me, another now

I'm sitting here, all alone,  
Nowhere to move, nowhere to go,  
Nothing's real, I just wanna hide,  
Cause you're not here

But I'm breathing in,  
And I'm breathing out,  
I'm wide awake,  
But I can't hear a sound  
I'm breathing in,  
And I'm breathing out,  
I'm wide awake,  
But I can't hear a sound  
Though I'm breathing in,  
I can't think about,  
Another you, another me, another now

Oooh woah  
Another you, another me, another now


	18. A battle cry for the Order of the Wand

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if the Order of the Wand sang this before they carried out their plans to take over the kingdoms in Day of the Sorcerers. Of course, this is following Aleena's departure since the thought of taking over her kingdom was unthinkable (for that story, see chapter 4 of Variations on the Classics 4). They have their Medusa stones, they have the kingdoms in their sights, now all that's left is a song to use as their battle cry! Descendants 2 is not mine.**

Grimtrix: This is all hands on deck  
Calling out to lost boys and girls  
I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect  
We won't stop 'til we rule the world!

Greylock (spoken): Or at least our kingdoms!

Cedric: It's our time, we up next! (next)  
Our sail's about to be set (set)  
They ain't seen nothing yet!  
Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget

Grimtrix: What's my name? What's my name? (Cedric: Grimtrix!)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name? What's my name? (Morgana: Grimtrix!)  
Feel the power!

Cedric: No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours

Grimtrix: What's my name? What's my name?  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it loud!  
(Greylock: Grimtrix!)

Grimtrix: All eyes on me  
Let me see 'em!  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!  
(Order of the Wand: Grimtrix)

Morgana: I'm the queen of this town  
I call the shots, you know who I am  
I don't need to wear no fake crown  
Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance

Baron von Rocha: It's our time, we up next! (next)  
This crew's as real as it gets (gets)  
The worst is now the best  
And leaving us here will be their last regret!

Grimtrix: What's my name? What's my name? (Cedric: Grimtrix)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name? What's my name? (Morgana: Grimtrix)  
Feel the power!

Morgana: No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours!

Grimtrix: What's my name? What's my name?  
What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!

Cedric: You know what they say  
Bad guys have all the fun  
Never learned to count  
'Cause I'm number one

Baron von Rocha: Ready here we come  
We always get out way  
It's a sorcerer's life  
Every single day  
(Hey!)

Greylock: He's the captain  
I'm the first mate (Cedric {spoken}: You wish!)  
Enemies seasick (Morgana {spoken}: Now, boys!)  
Can't see straight

Morgana: Call 'em fish bait  
Throw 'em on a hook  
Grimtrix is so hot  
They get burned if they look

Grimtrix: All eyes on me  
Let me see 'em!

Morgana: I see your eyes on me, boys (hey!)  
You know what my name is  
Say it!  
Say it louder!

(Cedric: Hook me!)

Grimtrix: What's my name? What's my name? (Order of the Wand: Grimtrix)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name? What's my name?  
Feel the power!

Baron von Rocha: No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours!

Grimtrix: What's my name? What's my name? (Order of the Wand: Grimtrix)

Morgana: All eyes on me  
Let me see 'em!

Cedric: What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!

Greylock: Ooh, say it louder!  
Ooh, say it louder!

Order of the Wand: What's it? What's it?  
Say it! Say it!


	19. Sofia takes a good look at Hugo

**Someone asked about this Carrie Underwood song, so enjoy your request! I thought that Sofia might sing this to herself when she realizes that she has feelings for Hugo. And after their ah-mazing performance in Lord of the Rink, she knows that her feelings are real. She could be up in her room following the recital, and she could sing this to herself as she thinks about Hugo. Carrie Underwood's music is not mine.**

Sofia: I would bet my life like I bet my heart  
That you were the one baby  
I've never been so sure of anything before  
You're driving my heart crazy  
I can't hold out  
I can't hold back now  
Like I've done before

Darling look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to  
I tell myself I'm in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me

How do you do that, babe, make me feel like I'm  
The only girl alive for you  
I don't know what it is, that makes me fall like this  
First time in your arms I knew  
The way you held me  
I knew that this could be  
What I've been waiting to find

Darling look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to  
I tell myself  
I'm gettin' in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me

Every time you look at me


	20. James' Junior Knight battle cry

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Busted, which was featured in the movie Thunderbirds are Go, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if James sang this during both times he took his Junior Knight test, or maybe when he rode his first dragon when he went on his adventure with Sofia during Tale of the Eternal Torch. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics.** **Thunderbirds Are Go, and the music of Busted, are not mine.**

James: Spring break's coming around  
And there's no heroes to be found  
There's something major going down on the Blazing Palisades (Palisades)  
Weapons underground  
Keeping the kingdom safe and sound  
If someone evil's coming 'round  
They should be frightened (frightened)

'Cause now the boys are back in town  
No strings to hold them down...down...

Don't be mad, please stop the hating  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever changing you  
Now the lid's about to blow  
When the Junior Knights are go

Kids are learning fast  
They know the Junior Knights kick some tail  
Be sure that there's no coming last  
If you're on their side (their side)  
It always looks so cool  
When dragons come out of the pool  
You know that you'd just be a fool  
To be a bad guy (bad guy)

'Cause now the boys are back in town  
No strings to hold them down...down...

Don't be mad, please stop the hating  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever changing you  
Now the lid's about to blow  
When the Junior Knights are go

Junior Knights are go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

Don't be mad (Despair)  
Please stop the hating (we'll be there)  
Just be glad that they'll be waiting  
Friends we have are ever changing you  
Now the lid's about to blow  
When the Junior Knights are go

Junior Knights are go (Junior Knights are go)  
Junior Knights are go (Junior Knights are go)  
Junior Knights are go (Junior Knights are go)  
Junior Knights are  
Junior Knights are  
Junior Knights are goooo...


	21. Minimus is in it to win it

**Isiah02 asked about this song from Sonic Rivals 2, so enjoy your request! I thought that Minimus might sing this during Best in Air Show as he saves Grand Mum during her first routine, or as he participates in the Flying Derby tryout races or the Flying Crown championship race as a pep talk for himself. He might even sing this to himself as he goes with Sofia to save Mazzimo during their first Secret Library adventure. Sonic Rivals 2 is not mine.**

Minimus: I'm flying really fast  
Sit there and watch me pass  
Doing my best to stay ahead of you  
Won't let you catch me  
Not gonna pass me  
Because I think I know a trick or two

Not gonna look back 'cause I don't want to see  
Not gonna worry who is gaining on me

Race to win  
Race to win  
I always race to win

Keep flyin' till the end  
I gotta move and stay one step ahead  
Stay back and watch me go  
The only way I know  
Cause nothing's gonna slow me down oh no!

I'm flying really fast  
Sit there and watch me pass  
Doing my best to stay ahead of you  
Won't let you catch me  
Not gonna pass me  
Because I think I know a trick or two

Not gonna look back 'cause I don't want to see  
Not gonna worry who is gaining on me

Race to win  
Race to win  
Race to win

The race is getting rough  
But I just won't give up  
This competitions getting really tight

Not gonna happen  
Cause I'm not stoppin'  
No way now how I know the end's in sight

I always race to win  
Keep flyin' till the end  
I gotta move and stay one step ahead  
Stay back and watch me go  
The only way I know  
Because you know I always race  
Always race...  
Always race to...  
Win!

I always race to win  
Keep flyin' till the end  
I gotta move and stay one step ahead  
Stay back and watch me go  
The only way I know


	22. An Orillia girl party

**Different people asked about this Sabrina Carpenter song, so enjoy your request! I thought that since she likes learning about different spells, and working with music, my character Sandra might use this as she helps Orillia's Royal Sorceress Aleena around her workshop. Sandra's sister Zoe might also come check on them, and the three of them could have a "girl party" as they straighten up and learn new spells. Sabrina Carpenter's music is not mine, but the spells used in this story are (see Do You Want to Sing Together XIV chapter 47 for the Musica spell). And for more information about the Philter of Imperfection, see chapters 3 and 5 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray.**

"Thank you so much for helping me clean my workshop, Princess Sandra!" Aleena smiled as she watched Sandra straighten her spellbooks.

"And thank you for using the Bubble-head charm on me," Sandra replied, her voice echoing due to the bubble around her head, "Sure, it doesn't smell as bad as it did when that other potion of Zanven's was in here, but the smells are still pretty strong."

"Yes, Father always said you have trouble with certain smells," Aleena sighed, "But you're right; they can become overpowering if you're exposed to them long enough. And I agree with you wholeheartedly about the Philter of Imperfection. I had trouble being around it myself, but I guess I got used to the smell after a while."

After a while, the workshop had been straightened up, and Aleena removed the Bubble-head Charm from Sandra, who said she'd be all right, since she was by an open window. It was always Aleena's tradition to teach Sandra or Zoe a spell as thanks for helping her around the workshop. But when Ezekiel had helped her, he often took her out for a walk in the castle gardens. She took her wand out and pointed to a spell. "You'll like that one. It deals with music," Aleena smiled as she taught her the incantation.

"Okay, Aleena, but this won't put the song in my head like the _Earwormicus_ spell, right?" Sandra asked as she took her wand out.

"No," Aleena assured her. "The _Earwormicus_ spell puts a song in a person's head and rebounds on the caster if anyone sings along, while the _Musica_ spell lets everyone sing along."

"Okay, if you say so…" Sandra hesitantly raised her wand and thought of one of Aleena's favorite singers. _"Musica Carpenterium!"_

Aleena grinned as she heard one of her favorite songs, and jumped right in.

Aleena: La di da da da na  
Yeah

Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul  
Better keep my eyes wide open  
There's so much that I don't know  
Just another hotel room  
Never felt so all alone  
I think about my granddad's eyes,  
And they always send me home  
I can almost hear him now  
Gotta make him proud

"I was really trying for the other Carpenters, but this is okay too," Sandra jokingly admitted as she joined in.

I keep my eyes wide open  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open

La  
Whoa

She took a verse as she looked over some of Aleena's spell books. I can't see two steps ahead of me,  
When the fog comes rollin' in  
I never thought I'd miss the rain  
Lord knows how long it's been  
This dream burns inside of me,  
And I can't just let it go  
There's still so much that I don't know

Suddenly, they heard a new voice. "Sandra! Leena!"

"Hi, Zoe! Join us on the chorus?" Sandra replied as her sister came in.

"Okay!" Zoe grinned as she joined them.

I keep my eyes wide open  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open, yeah

"You know what this means?" Sandra asked.

"Girl party!" Zoe called.

"As long as I can teach you both some more tricks," Aleena agreed. Zoe and Sandra nodded, and they all finished the song.

All I have is just this moment  
And I don't want to miss a second  
'Cause it could all be gone in an instant  
Yeah, in an instant

I keep my eyes wide open  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open

I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
My eyes wide open

Keep my eyes wide open

"Okay, girls, wands out for some new tricks!" Aleena grinned.

Zoe and Sandra grinned back, they got their wands out, and their lesson began.


	23. A song to fix Clover's bad day

**Someone asked about this classic Daniel Powter song, so enjoy your request! I thought that when Clover's missing Sofia during Finding Clover, or when he's trying to find his way back to her in Bunny Swap, he could sing this as he thinks about getting back together with her. He might also sing this when he's trapped in Winter's ice in Winter's Gift, and his friends might join him to cheer him up. Daniel Powter's music is not mine.**

Clover: Where is the moment we needed the most?  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Whiskers: You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Sofia and Winter join in: Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Whiskers: Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Clover/Sofia/Winter/Whiskers: You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Whiskers: Oooh.. a holiday..)

Sofia: Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

Winter: Yeah...  
So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Clover/Whiskers/Sofia/Winter: Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day


	24. Tilly helps Sofia find her destiny

**Professor Cameron Will asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another way to encourage her to take on the role of Storykeeper, Aunt Tilly could give Sofia the same advice she received when she first took the job. My Little Pony is not mine.**

Aunt Tilly: You've come such a long, long way  
And I've watched you from that very first day  
To see how you might grow  
To see what you might do  
To see what you've been through  
And all the ways you've made me proud of you  
It's time now for a new change to come  
You've grown up and your new life has begun  
To go where you will go  
To see what you will see  
To find what you will be  
For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny


	25. Cedric just wants appreciation

**Someone asked about this Lifehouse song from the movie The Wild, so enjoy your request! I thought Cedric might sing this for Roland before he's taken away during Day of the Sorcerers, or to his father Goodwin the Great during any time he's messed up a spell. All Cedric really wants is a little appreciation and encouragement, but only Sofia was the one to give him what he really wanted. Lifehouse's music is not mine.**

Cedric: It seems the more we talk, the less I have to say,  
Let's put our differences aside, wanted to make you proud,  
but I just got in your way, I found a place that I can hide,  
Now everything is changing, but I still feel the same,  
We're running out of time,  
What do I have to do?

To try and make you see, that this is who I am, and it's all that I can be,  
I try to find myself, looking inside your eyes, you're all that I wanted to be,  
There must be something else, behind all the lies, that you wanted me to believe,  
Now everyone is saying, that I should find a way, to leave it all behind,  
What do I have to do? to try and make you see, that this is who I am, and it's all that I can be,  
What do I have to do? to try and make you see, trying to be like you,  
Isn't good enough for me, and I won't let you go, and I won't let you down,  
And I won't give you up, don't you give up on me now, what do I have to do?  
To try and make you see, that this is who I am, and  
It's all that I can be,

What do I have to do? tryin to be like you, isn't good enough for me


	26. A new sleepover song for Sofia

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought that as she's trying to apologize for how she acted during her first royal sleepover, Sofia could sing this to Ruby and Jade. They could also join her, knowing that their friendship can overcome any disagreement, little do they know they're about to make three new friends! Winx Club is not mine.**

Sofia: You're my very best friends  
The ones who know me  
The ones to stick it out 'til the end  
And as I go through  
These moments with you  
All of these memories fill my mind (my mind)

Oh, the crazy things we've done  
You know I'd do it all again  
Yeah, love turns them tears  
Through battles and fun

When we first met  
When I got my crown  
(When I got my crown)  
I can't forget  
Any of these things  
(Any of these things)

When I fall apart  
You always lift my heart  
And that's why I love you

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: When I change my mind  
(Change my mind)  
You are just in time  
When I lose my faith  
And I'm afraid to fly  
You are by my side  
We will be 'till the end  
Forever best friends

Ruby: I was young and so shy  
Hidin' from my life  
Was lost in my dreams  
Wishin' I could fly

Then you came around  
And that's when I found  
The magic inside me  
And there it was

The whole universe to see  
I wanna fly up there with you  
'Cause you have always  
Been there for me

Jade: When we first met  
(When we first met)  
When I first moved here  
(I first moved here)  
I can't forget  
(I can't forget)  
Any of these things  
(Any of these things)

When I fall apart  
You always lift my heart  
And that's why I love you

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: When I change my mind  
(Change my mind)  
You are just in time  
(Just in time)  
When I lose my faith  
(Lose my faith)  
And I'm afraid to fly  
(Afraid to fly)  
You are by my side  
(You are by my side)  
We will be 'till the end ('till the end)  
Forever best friends (best friends)

Sofia: Forever, and ever  
Forever, and ever  
I hope we'll be best friends  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever

Ruby: Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
I will always be there for you  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever

Jade: Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever

Sofia: Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever

Ruby: Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever

Jade: Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
And ever  
And ever


	27. The Order of the Wand plots revenge

**Raven862 asked about this song from Once Upon a Time, so enjoy your request! I thought that as they're planning to take over the kingdoms, Grimtrix and the Order of the Wand could sing this as they make plans. Little does he know that one of the people there is having second thoughts about doing what he's proposing. Once Upon a Time is not mine.**

Grimtrix: My dear Sorcerers and Sorceresses  
Your offer is meaningless  
Don't give a damn  
'bout your rank  
The gold in your sack  
Well, it isn't worth jack  
I should make you fools hand over your wands  
Your riches would fill other wizards with glee  
But none of those wizards are me

Baron von Rocha: They're not _he!_

Grimtrix: Hold your wands high  
Keep your magic divine

Order of the Wand: Yes!

Grimtrix: And your manners refined  
'Cause even more precious than rum in a stein is  
Revenge, revenge, revenge  
And it's gonna be mine

Grimtrix and Order of the Wand: Revenge, revenge, revenge

Grimtrix: Is gonna be mine

Aleena: Revenge? On whom?

Grimtrix: Just wait for the second verse, love.  
(sings) I've savaged and pillaged and pilfered each village  
My conquests I'm justly proud of

Cedric: He's proud of!

Grimtrix: Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder  
A sorcerer's life is one to love

Morgana: One to love!

Grimtrix: And yet my heart's hardened as hard as a stone  
Won't rest 'til I take a king's throne

Order of the Wand: Gonna take a king's throne!

Grimtrix: Shout out yes, you can beg,  
Plead, and whine, but

Grimtrix and Order of the Wand: Yes!

Grimtrix: You are wasting your time  
Sofia spoiled my plan  
Don't wanna bide my time  
Revenge, revenge, revenge  
Is gonna be mine

Grimtrix and Order of the Wand: Revenge, revenge, revenge

Grimtrix: Is gonna be mine

Aleena (trying not to cry): I must go

Grimtrix (spoken, unaware that Aleena's going home terrified): That's right; get an early start, dearie!

Morgana (spoken): Make us proud, love!

Grimtrix (sings): Once I sailed toward a horizon

Baron von Rocha: Horizon

Grimtrix: Where I might find happiness waiting  
Until that little princess

Grimtrix and Order of the Wand: Destroyed my life

Grimtrix: And filled me with hate unabating  
Some say

Cedric: Let it go!

Grimtrix: But I say

Morgana: Hell no!

Grimtrix: I'm finally on the right path  
Soon the kingdoms will feel

Order of the Wand: They will feel!

Grimtrix: The fire of this wizard's wrath

Order of the Wand: Feel the fire of his!  
Feel the fire of his!

Grimtrix and Order of the Wand: Sing together now

Grimtrix: I'll slaughter the swine

Grimtrix and Order of the Wand: That's right!  
Must be fate's design

Grimtrix: At last our tales will again intertwine  
Revenge, revenge, revenge

Order of the Wand: Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be  
Is gonna be mine

Grimtrix: Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be

Order of the Wand: Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be

Grimtrix: Oh it's gonna be mine

Order of the Wand: Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be

Grimtrix: Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be

Order of the Wand: Revenge is gonna be

All: Oh it's gonna be mine


	28. The royal family returns home

**Someone asked about this song from The Brave Little Toaster Mission to Mars, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice if the royal family sang this when they return home from their vacation in Avalor, or following their return to the castle in Royal Vacation. Of course, despite a few setbacks on the latter trip, the family made it through together, and came back closer than ever. The Brave Little Toaster is not mine.**

Sofia: Home again, home again  
Safe and content  
Glad to be home again  
Still glad we went

Amber (hugging her tiaras): Never know when we'll be called  
To bravely sail the skies  
But we all know that once we do,  
Home is our prize

James (taking up King Ashford and a toy knight to resume his "quest"): No photographs, no souvenirs (Sofia: Ahh, ahh)  
No proof we traveled far (Amber: Ahh...)  
No welcome back with bands and cheers... (Sofia: Ahh, ahh)  
But our reward is where we are

Roland (thinking of his model castle): Home again, home again (Miranda: Home again, home again)  
On steady ground (Miranda: Steady ground...)  
Sit a bit, settle in  
Home safe and sound (Miranda: Safe, sound...)

Sofia: Tabletops and window shades  
Seem more special than (Amber: Mmm...)  
The household hums when family comes  
Home again (James: Home...)

All: Home  
Again  
(Sofia and Miranda: Home again)


	29. A new song for the Mystic Isles

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Ever After High, so enjoy your request! I thought that in honor of the new Sofia movie about the Mystic Isles, Sofia and Amber could sing this as they explore a new place. This is before Sofia learns that Amber still wants an amulet of her own (didn't the events of Curse of Princess Ivy teach you anything, Amber?). They might even sing it as they take a tour of the Isles following their adventure. Ever After High is not mine.**

Sofia and Amber: Uh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

Sofia: I know  
A place to go  
That no one else  
Will know  
You and me  
Discovering  
Another world (Amber: Another world)

Amber: Take my hand  
Run with me  
We're falling down  
We're felling free  
We can be  
Anything  
We want to be

Sofia: Here we go

Amber: Here we go

Sofia: Here we go!  
Do you wonder?  
If you look inside

Amber: Do you wonder?  
Maybe we could fly  
Do you wonder?

Sofia: What we could be  
What we could see  
Yeah

Amber: Do you wonder?  
Cause you'll never know

Sofia: Do you wonder?  
What is possible

Amber: Do you wonder?  
What we could be

Sofia: Come to the Mystic Isles with me

Amber: We are on  
A thrilling ride  
We just can't  
Believe your eyes  
You and me  
Discovering  
Another world (Sofia: Another world)

Sofia: Trust me now  
Don't be afraid  
I promise you  
It's worth  
The wait

Amber: We can see  
Everything  
We never seen  
Never seen

Sofia: Do you wonder?  
If you look inside

Amber: Do you wonder?  
Maybe we could fly

Sofia: Do you wonder?  
What we could be  
What we could see  
Yeah

Amber: Do you wonder?  
Cause you'll never know

Sofia: Do you wonder?  
What is possible

Amber: Do you wonder?  
What we could be

Sofia: Come to the Mystic Isles with me  
Oooh

Sofia and Amber: Come to the Mystic Isles with me


	30. Sofia, Jun, and Amber's new rescue song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from SpacePop, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song to boost their confidence in Princesses to the Rescue, Sofia, Jun, and Amber might sing this as they make their way to the Jade Jaguar's cave. The girls are stronger than they know, but Sofia might think her friends need an extra boost of confidence after their meeting with Mulan. SpacePop is not mine.**

Sofia: When you look  
I know what you see  
I know what you think

Amber: We're not tough  
No we're just pretty  
Princesses who sing (Jun: Yeah)  
That's the surface  
And it's worthless  
'Cause there's so much underneath

Sofia/Amber/Jun: We are more  
Than you see  
And we're conquering the world  
Champions, warriors  
We are not your average girls

Jun: Underneath all the pretty clothes  
There's a heart of gold (Amber: Yeah)  
So much strength  
Endless bravery  
Let's let the whole world see

Sofia: That's the surface  
And it's worthless  
'Cause there's so much underneath

Amber: We are more  
Than you see  
And we're conquering the world

Jun: Champions, warriors

Sofia/Amber/Jun: We are not your average girls  
We are not your average girls  
We are not your average girls


	31. Sofia helps Minimus take to the sky

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought that as she's learning to fly on Minimus in Just One of the Princes, Sofia could sing this to Minimus to boost her confidence at the final hurdle of the track, and his confidence in general. She might also sing it to help him in Best in Air Show to help prove to him that he's a good flyer. Winx Club is not mine.**

Sofia: I'm gonna count to three  
then we gonna take the leap  
'n spread our wings on the way down  
'cause we were born to fly  
Best friends in the sky  
just having a big time  
Hear the cheering in the air  
So much friendship and joy!

That's right  
We were born to fly  
'n Have fun  
Soar up in the sky  
Laugh, laugh  
Magic is a lifestyle  
Happiness is you and I

You and me  
We were born to fly  
Up, down  
Soar up in the sky  
Hahhahhah  
Joy is a lifestyle  
Happiness is me and my friends

Fly, fly, fly, high, high, fly , fly, laugh, laugh and fly  
Happiness is you and I  
You and me  
We were born to fly  
Up, down  
Soar up in the sky  
Hahhahhah  
Joy is a lifestyle  
Happiness is me and my best friends


	32. Vivian's magical song and dance

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Lolirock, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Vivian surprised everyone at the karaoke party, or her Music Appreciation class, with one of her favorite songs. And she could surprise everyone even more by dancing with James (and it would be harder to tell who's more surprised when that happens!). Lolirock is not mine.**

Vivian: You tell me I'm out of sight  
You give me butterflies  
I'm hanging on every word you say  
You always make my day

My heart is like a bass drum  
When I see you, I skip a beat  
The way I feel's so awesome  
'Cause you keep smiling back at me

Moving faster than the speed of light  
"You and I" feels so right  
Glitter rains everywhere we go  
You rock my world in the moonlight

Spread the magic  
You and I, we are magic  
Spread the magic  
You and I, we are magic

(grabbing James' hand for a dance) You tell me I'm really cute  
You got me hooked on you  
I know that you feel the same  
Every time I hear you coming in

James (spoken): Um...Vivian...I...

Vivian: Dancing under the stars  
We're spinning faster  
Turn it around, here we go  
We can take you far  
We are magic  
We are

Moving faster than the speed of light  
"You and I" feels so right  
Glitter rains everywhere we go  
You rock my world in the moonlight

James (spoken): Well, okay!

Vivian: Play the music, I am so alive  
In this speed, we can fly  
Way out there in the universe  
Baby, you and I, we are magic

Spread the magic  
You and I, we are magic

Spread the magic  
You and I, we are magic

Spread the magic  
You and I, we are magic

Spread the magic  
You and I, we are magic

We are magic


	33. Amber sings of her hurt feelings

**Raven862 asked about this classic Rascal Flatts song, so enjoy your request! I thought that Amber might sing this as she thinks about the different times she fought with someone, or someone said she let them down. This might help her reflect on her past behavior, and help her learn how to improve her attitude. Rascal Flatts' music is not mine.**

Amber (after hearing Sofia's 'the prettiest princess in the palace'): I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

(thinking about her fight with James before Sofia's debut ball) What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

(watching Roland and Sofia have fun together in When You Wish Upon a Well) It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken!

(when she and Sofia are trapped in the gorge before Rapunzel comes in Curse of Princess Ivy) What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

(when Sofia tells her to stop thinking of herself) What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do...


	34. James wows the crowd

**In the new chapter of Niagara14301's story Dorrie Book 2, it was revealed that James had won a music competition at Royal Prep. I thought that since he's getting back to his musical roots, it would be fun if he sang one of his birth mother's favorite songs. And of course, Amber's there to help add some special touches, but everyone will still enjoy James' performance no matter what! Elton John's music is not mine, nor is the movie Sing, which also featured this song.**

"What a lovely performance, Princess Vivian!" Miss Flora smiled as Vivian took a bow following her mandolin solo. "Now, for the next participant in our Spring Fling Musical Competition, please give a warm welcome to Prince James!"

Everyone applauded as James came out and sat down at the piano. Suddenly, they were surprised to see Amber come out behind him, and she was holding something in her arms.

"Wait! Don't start yet!" Amber called. When James looked up in confusion at her, she put a pair of large sunglasses on him, and top hat with a feather on his head. As James adjusted the impromptu costume she put on him, she called, "Okay! He's ready!"

As she rejoined the family, Amber grinned as she listened to her brother play the piano. She remembered doing this when she, James, and Roland sang Elton John songs with their birth mother. She and Roland would also put costumes on James as he played the piano as they all sang.

As he thought about the costume Amber just put on him, James also grinned as he accompanied himself and remembered singing this with Queen Melinda. You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
I'm picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

"Amber and I used to do that when James played songs by Elton John," Roland murmured to Miranda, "Amber had so many dress-up clothes she used to love putting on him."

"Do you think she'll do that again now?" Miranda asked.

"Have you _met_ Amber?" Roland chuckled.

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

James grinned up at the family, knowing that Roland and Amber were already singing along with him.

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, I'm feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

James' grin widened as everyone joined in on the chorus.

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

"All together now!" James shouted, and everyone finished the song with him.

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

As James took a bow, everyone was on their feet giving him a standing ovation, and Miss Flora came up onstage and presented him with a trophy. "I think we found our winner! Congratulations, dear!"

Tipping his hat to her, James grinned as he accepted it. "Thank you, Miss Flora!" He turned to Amber, who was coming up to meet him with Roland, Miranda, and Sofia. "That was a brilliant idea for the costume, Amber…and you're going to start doing this when I play Elton John songs again, aren't you?"

Amber grinned. "Have you _met_ me?"


	35. Cleo reaches for her dreams

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another audition for the school play in Sidekick Cleo, Cleo might sing this as she thinks about doing her own thing, and how she finally stood up to Hildegard about how she didn't just want to do what "Hildy" wanted to anymore. Winx Club is not mine.**

Cleo: Dreams are so elusive and sweet,  
but I'll let them go.  
'Cause I've finally found what I need.  
Now I'm ready. I know..

Turn the music on!  
Feel the rhythm, feel this song!  
And let it go!

This is me!  
I wanna sing it the way I am!  
This is me!  
I'm gonna show you the best I can!  
Since the journey starts  
deep inside my heart.  
I will rise up, shining like a star!

This is me!  
I wanna sing it the way I am!

Now I'll never hide who I am.  
I'll go higher and higher.  
'Cause this is my life and here I stand.  
Now my heart is on fire.

Turn the music on.  
Feel the rhythm, feel this song!  
And let it go!

This is me!  
I wanna sing it the way I am!  
This is me!  
I'm gonna show you the best I can!  
Since the journey starts  
deep inside my heart.  
I will rise up, shining like a star!

Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh  
Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh u-oh-oh  
Oh oh-oh-oh u-oh  
Uoh-oh oh-oh-oh

This is me!  
I wanna sing it the way I am!  
This is me!  
I'm gonna show you the best I can!  
Since the journey starts  
deep inside my heart.  
I will rise up shining like a star!

This is me!  
I wanna sing it the way I am!


	36. Sofia's Protector theme song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another "test" in the new episode The Princess and the Protector, Sofia's task could be to make up her own Protector theme song. Chrysta could even join her, since Sofia told her not to be fooled by her appearance, and she learned that Sofia's "tough enough" for the job of Protector. Winx Club is not mine.**

As they rode down the mountain on their new Baronga friend, Chrysta turned to Sofia. However, she had a more genuine smile on her face, which Sofia was happy to see. "Well, Sofia, now here comes a bonus test for you," Chrysta started. "Every Protector has to make up their own special theme song. But don't worry; they get to sing it with their Trainer."

"I think I've got something in mind," Sofia grinned.

"Oh, really?" Chrysta teased her. "You think you're up to the challenge?"

Sofia smirked. "I think I'm tough enough to make up a song! What do you think of this?"

Sofia: Close your eyes, feel the breeze  
It's a magical sound  
When it blows from the seas  
And gently touches ground

Chrysta: It's wonderful to feel it in your heart  
It's wonderful to feel the way it starts  
'cause you and me and all the world around  
We beat as one together

Sofia and Chrysta: We're the protectors of the Ever Realm  
We just want to be free  
Looking into the future  
What it's gonna be  
We never give up on what we believe is true  
'cause tomorrow belongs to me and you

Sofia: We're the protectors of the Ever Realm  
We can sing as one voice  
From the past to the future  
We can make a choice  
Never give up on us, never lose the way  
'cause tomorrow began today

Chrysta: Breathing out, breathing in  
Feed your soul with the rain  
Then feel the sun on your skin  
And let it break your chains

Sofia: It's wonderful to feel it in your heart  
It's wonderful to feel the way it starts  
'cause you and me and all the world around  
We beat as one together

Sofia and Chrysta: We're the protectors of the Ever Realm  
We just want to be free  
Looking into the future  
What it's gonna be  
We never give up on what we believe is true  
'cause tomorrow belongs to me and you

We're the protectors of the Ever Realm  
We can sing as one voice  
From the past to the future  
We can make a choice  
Never give up on us, never lose the way  
'cause tomorrow began today

Chrysta smiled when the song was done. "Well, Sofia, once again, you passed your test!"

Sofia smiled. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Chrysta grinned. "Not a bit!"


	37. Royal family fun and a father-son duet

**Someone asked about this Brad Paisley song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as a deleted scene from chapter 8 of my story The Day the Music Died, Amber got the ball rolling for James to start singing with his door open again. As he tries to sing as the family is playing with him, James is thinking about his developing feelings for Vivian as well. But for now, he's too busy having fun with the family to know what Amber's up to. Brad Paisley's music is not mine.**

Everyone was happy to see James feeling like his old self again. He'd been plagued by nightmares for weeks, and now they seemed to have stopped. Now the family's next goal was for him to sing with his door open. He'd sung behind a closed door since losing his voice, and they were determined to see him happy again when he was doing something he loved. Right now, they were all in James' room with him, tickling him as he tried to sing and help edit some royal papers.

"James, this is going to happen every time we see you working up here and you don't listen when we tell you to take a break!" Roland told him, his playful grin softening his threat as the song James was trying to sing along with ended.

"Or when you sing with your door closed!" Amber added, putting on another song to drown out her brother's yelling for help.

"All right!" James laughed under them, "I'll keep it open a crack, but that's it!"

"Okay, James…I'll even open the door a crack for you right now!" Amber said as she went over to the door, and unknown to James, opened it all the way.

The family smiled and nodded, and as she resumed tickling her brother, Amber grinned as James continued laughing as he started singing.

Page three of the County Tribune  
There's a story about the fair and a picture of you  
In black and white, blue ribbon, best damn shoes  
Already know what happens now  
The editor of Vogue rolls through town  
Sees that picture, tracks you down, and  
Next thing you know

Sofia and Amber grinned; they knew James was thinking about Vivian as he was trying to sing. Amber was also happy that James hadn't caught on to the trick she was trying to play on him.

They're gonna put you on the cover girl  
You outshine them other girls  
And everybody will discover girl  
What I already know  
That there ain't another girl anywhere in the whole world  
As pretty as you, the only trouble girl is that you'd have to go  
And blow your cover girl

Once again, James was soon laughing so hard that he couldn't continue the song. However, Roland mussed his hair and took over as he sang to Miranda.

'Fore long secrets out and there's painterazzi outside your house  
And peace and quiet and goin' out  
That's the thing of the past  
Red carpet, you're looking hot  
And I think I'm too but I guess I'm not  
'Cause it's hey, hillbilly, get out of the shot  
As the painters work

"Oh, Rollie," Miranda rolled her eyes, but she smiled as Roland kissed her as he finished the song.

And they put you on the cover girl  
You outshine them other girls  
And everybody will discover girl  
What I already know  
Naw there ain't another girl anywhere in the whole world  
As pretty as you, the only trouble girl is that you'd have to go  
And blow your cover girl

"James, that was a really good attempt at the song," Miranda smiled, "And Rollie, that was so sweet!"

Unknown to the family, the spirit of Queen Melinda was watching them, and smiling as James slowly rediscovered the joy of singing.


	38. Hugo sings of his feelings for Sofia

**STR2D3PO asked about this classic Michael Jackson song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during another Enchanted Ice Dancing recital where he and Sofia were partners, Hugo took a leaf out of James' book and sang this to her during their performance (lucky for him, James likes this song, but if Hugo's not careful, he'll have to deal with a Protective Angry Older Brother!). Michael Jackson's music is not mine.**

Hugo: Hee-Hee!  
Ooh!  
Go on girl!  
Aaow!

Hey pretty baby with the  
Enchanted skates on  
You give me fever  
Like I've never, ever known  
You're just a product of loveliness  
I like the groove of  
Your walk, your talk, your dress  
I feel your fever  
From miles around  
I'll pick you up in my coach  
And we'll paint the town  
Just kiss me baby  
And tell me twice  
That you're the one for me

The way you make me feel  
(The way you make me feel)  
You really turn me on  
(You really turn me on)  
You knock me off of my feet  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
My lonely days are gone  
(My lonely days are gone)

I like the feelin' you're givin' me  
Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy  
Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five  
To buy you things to keep you by my side  
I never felt so in love before  
Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore  
I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
'Cause you're the one for me

The way you make me feel  
(The way you make me feel)  
You really turn me on  
(You really turn me on)  
You knock me off of my feet  
Now baby-hee!  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
My lonely days are gone-  
A-acha-acha  
(My lonely days are gone)  
Acha-ooh!

Go on girl!  
Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go on girl!

I never felt so in love before  
Promise Baby, you'll love me forevermore  
I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
'Cause you're the one for me...

The way you make me feel  
(The way you make me feel)  
You really turn me on  
(You really turn me on)  
You knock me off of my feet  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
My lonely days are gone  
(My lonely days are gone)

The way you make me feel  
(The way you make me feel)  
You really turn me on  
(You really turn me on)  
You knock me off of my feet  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
My lonely days are gone  
(My lonely days are gone)

Ain't nobody's business,  
Ain't nobody's business  
(The way you make me feel)  
Ain't nobody's business,  
Ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby  
(You really turn me on)  
Hee hee!  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
Hee kee! Ooh!  
(My lonely days are gone)

Give it to me-Give me some time  
(The way you make me feel)  
Come on be my girl-I wanna be with mine  
(You really turn me on)  
Ain't nobody's business-  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
Ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby's  
Go on girl! Aaow!  
(My lonely days are gone)

Hee-hee! Aaow!  
Chika-chika  
Chika-chika-chika  
Go on girl! Hee-hee!  
(The way you make me feel)  
Hee-hee-hee!  
(You really turn me on)  
(You knock me off my feet)  
(My lonely days are gone)

(The way you make me feel)  
(You really turn me on)  
(You knock me off my feet)  
(My lonely days are gone)


	39. Roland and Melinda's healing song

**Someone asked about this song from Steven Universe, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Roland and Melinda sang this during their first dance at their wedding. They might also sing it as they have fun with James and Amber, using it as another song to cheer them up, calm them down, or make them feel better. You might even call this a deleted scene from chapter 13 of Do You Want to Sing Together XIV. Steven Universe is not mine.**

Roland and Melinda left Amber's room, having just gotten the seven-year-old to go to sleep. She'd been sick with the flu, but now she seemed to be getting over it. They were just walking down the hall when they heard a soft cry of "Mom…"

Roland and Melinda paused outside James' room. He'd been suffering from a cold for the past few days, and now he was thrashing in his bed, looking like he was having a bad dream.

Melinda sat next to him and shook his shoulder. He sat up quickly, and she put her arms around him. "James, wake up…James, you're having a nightmare."

"Mom?!" James gasped before meeting her eyes and breaking down in her arms.

"Oh, my sweetheart..." Melinda murmured as she started rocking him in her arms; true, she called him and Amber 'sweetheart', but she only called them 'my sweetheart' and rocked them when they were really upset about something.

For the next few minutes, Roland and Melinda held and comforted him. Melinda smoothed his hair, and Roland rubbed his back.

A few minutes and a glass of water later, James leaned against Melinda. "It's all right, James, we're right here," Roland said as he rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" James whispered.

"No, no, don't apologize," Melinda murmured. "You're just fine. You know dreams can't hurt you, and we'll be here to wake you up if they come back." James nodded, and Melinda gave him a hug as she suggested, "You know what you need right now?" When James shook his head and looked up at her, Melinda smiled, pulled him close, began rocking him again, and began to sing.

Melinda: If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love

Roland smiled as he recognized the song he and Melinda had sung at their wedding, which had later become a lullaby for James and Amber when they were born, and couldn't help but join in.

Roland: When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you  
Love like you

Melinda: I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true  
'Cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you

Roland: Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special

Melinda smiled as James fell asleep in her arms, and they laid him down on the bed again.

Melinda: If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love

Roland: When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you

Roland and Melinda: Love like you  
Love me like you

"He never lets us finish the song," Roland joked as he mussed James' hair, remembering that James always fell asleep halfway through the song whenever they sang it to him.

"This time he had a good reason," Melinda smiled as she kissed James' forehead. "Now, what do you say we let sleeping princes lie?"

"Yes, but he might need us should he have another nightmare," Roland agreed.

"I'll take care of him, Roland," Melinda assured him. "I think I just heard Amber again."

Roland nodded, and went to check on Amber while Melinda watched over James.


	40. Cedric sings the blues

**Raven862 asked about this song from Muppet Babies, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if following his arrest in Day of the Sorcerers, Cedric sang this in the dungeon as he reflected on his friendship with Sofia. He could still feel her disappointment in him, and he could think about all the time they spent together before his true intentions were found out. The Muppet Babies are not mine.**

Cedric: If I could make a wish,  
and have that wish come true,  
I'd take us back to yesterday, when our friendship was like new.

Until we meet again,  
you're still my closest friend,  
and I'll be blue for you.

When I say I'm sorry,  
it's coming from my heart.  
I mean it, I really truly do.  
And I'll be blue for you...

I remember taking walks,  
you'd always hold my hand.  
I didn't have to talk too much,  
and you'd still understand.  
We've got memories,  
and I'll take special care of these.  
I'll be blue for you,  
(oh forgive me, Sofia!)  
I'll be blue for you.


	41. An exciting song for the stunt show

**Isiah02 asked about this song from Sonic and the Secret Rings, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a special treat to go along with the encore performance at the stunt show in Best in Air Show, Sofia, Minimus, Mazzimo, and even Grand Mum could sing this as they dazzle everyone. Of course, Grand Mum, and the rest of the audience, don't know that Minimus and Mazzimo can talk, so Sofia covers for them, and Grand Mum also sings along with this new, and exciting, tune. Sonic and the Secret Rings is not mine.**

Sofia: Make-believes reborn  
Myths in minds re-thought  
Question all that's known  
Legends blurred and torn

Minimus (with Grand Mum singing along): Make-believes reborn (Mazzimo {and Sofia}: Make-believes reborn)  
Myths in mind re-thought (Mazzimo {and Sofia}: Myths in mind re-thought)  
Question all that's known (Mazzimo {and Sofia}: Question all that's known)  
Legends blurred and torn (Mazzimo {and Sofia}: Legends blurred and torn)  
(Grand Mum: Blurred and torn)

Grand Mum: No such thing as fate for those who speed  
A path out of time instead of just living it  
So many things erased before they begin  
Hopes un-dream instead of what could have been

Mazzimo (and Sofia): Fortune fades like words in the sand  
Just like that it nothing it all just seems  
Nothing it all just seems  
Fortune shines with seven in hand  
Back to fact make real of all that seems  
Make real of all that seems

Sofia/Minimus/Mazzimo/Grand Mum: Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand  
Seven rings in hand wonders all under command  
Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand  
Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now

Grand Mum: Make-believes reborn (Sofia: Make-believes reborn)  
Myths in mind re-thought (Sofia: Myths in mind re-thought)  
Question all that's known (Sofia: Question all that's known)  
Legends blurred and torn (Sofia: Legends blurred and torn)  
(Sofia: Blurred and torn)

Minimus (and Sofia): No such thing as an arrow through who dreams  
Hopes may burden but forever last to give in  
So many things need a push or pull to begin  
Un-free to move unless another hand gets in

Mazzimo (and Grand Mum): Be it all the same it's never the same  
Just like that just nothing it all just means  
Nothing it all just means  
If all as is then it's never as is  
Back to fact make real of all that seems  
Make real of all that seems

Sofia/Minimus/Mazzimo/Grand Mum: Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand  
Seven rings in hand wonders all under command  
Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand  
Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now

Sofia: Memories that dance (Grand Mum: Memories that dance)  
Fairy tales in trance (Grand Mum: Fairy tales entranced)  
Know what to believe (Grand Mum: Know what to believe)  
Nothing is up to chance (Grand Mum: Nothing is up to chance)

Mazzimo (and Sofia): Make-believes reborn (Minimus {and Grand Mum}: Make-believes reborn)  
Myths in mind re-thought (Minimus {and Grand Mum}: Myths in mind re-thought)  
Question all that's known (Minimus {and Grand Mum}: Question all that's known)  
Legends blurred and torn (Minimus {and Grand Mum}: Legends blurred and torn)  
(Sofia/Grand Mum/Minimus/Mazzimo: Blurred and torn)

(Instrumental)

Sofia/Grand Mum/Minimus/Mazzimo: Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand  
Seven rings in hand wonders all under command  
Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand  
Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now

Sofia: Seven rings in hand  
Nights with feet in sand  
Seven rings in hand  
Seven rings in hand

Grand Mum: Make-believes reborn (Minimus {and Sofia}: Make-believes reborn)  
Myths in mind re-thought (Mazzimo {and Sofia}: Myths in mind re-thought)  
Question all that's known (Minimus {and Sofia}: Question all that's known)  
Legends blurred and torn (Mazzimo {and Sofia}: Legends blurred and torn)  
(Blurred and torn)

Sofia/Grand Mum/Minimus/Mazzimo: Seven seas in hand  
Speed of sound through sands  
All our hopes and plans  
In one single hand


	42. A guys night slumber party song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Adam Lambert song, so enjoy your request! I thought that since James and his prince friends like to get together and sing, they might sing this during a slumber party. They might even invite Gwen's son Timothy to join them. Adam Lambert's music is not mine.**

James: Died last night in my dreams  
Walking the streets  
Of some old ghost town  
I tried to believe  
In God and James Dean  
But Hollywood sold out

Zandar: Saw all of the saints  
Lock up the gates  
I could not enter

Timothy: Walked into the flames  
Called out your name  
But there was no answer

James/Timothy/Zandar: And now I know my heart is a ghost town  
My heart is a ghost town  
My heart is a ghost town  
My heart is a ghost town

Timothy: Died last night in my dreams  
All the machines  
Had been disconnected

James: Time was thrown at the wind  
And all of my friends  
Had been disaffected

Zandar: Now, I'm searching for trust  
In a city of rust  
A city of vampires

Timothy: Tonight, Elvis is dead  
And everyone's spread  
And love is a satire

James/Timothy/Zandar: And now I know my heart is a ghost town  
My heart is a ghost town  
My heart is a ghost town  
My heart is a ghost town

Zandar: There's no one left in the world  
I'm gunslingin'  
Don't give a care if I go  
Down, down, down

Timothy: I got a voice in my head that keeps singing  
Oh, my heart is a ghost town

James/Timothy/Zandar: My heart is a ghost town  
Oh, my heart is a ghost town  
(Said, my heart)  
My heart is a ghost town  
My heart is a ghost town


	43. Amber's thoughts of Desmond and Hugo

**Someone asked about this Jennifer Love Hewitt song, so enjoy your request! I thought Amber might sing it to herself when she realizes she still has feelings for Hugo, despite what he tried to pull at Royal Prep's tryout race. She might also sing it to herself as she thinks of her feelings for Desmond, since he's a good friend to her. Jennifer Love Hewitt's music is not mine.**

Amber (thinking of Hugo): Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees.

Was it just a lucky day  
That it turned to look my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.

(thinking of Desmond) He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeams  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.

I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true.

Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

(following what Hugo did at the tryout race) It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.

(seeing Desmond in a new light) Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end.

(realizing that she truly likes Desmond; as Hugo likes Sofia) Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you


	44. The knights and squires sing together

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Sonic and the Black Knight, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the karaoke party during chapter 10 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Grey, some of the knights, both from Enchancia and Orillia, got together and sang this. They might also have their squires (James, or in Sandra's case squiress, or in Candice's case substitute squire {see chapter 26 of Niagara14301's Tales from the Castle}) join them as well. Sonic and the Black Knight is not mine.**

Knights: Whooooaaaaaaa, whoooaaaaaaa, whoooaaa whoooaaa whoooaaa

Sir Maxwell: Hey all, (Sir Finnegan: Hey all)  
Welcome to the greatest storm,  
I know, (Sir Bartelby: I know)  
You have waited much too long,  
And I (Sir Finnegan: And I)  
I will be your shining star,  
I'm here (Sir Bartelby: I'm here)  
Here to conquer near and faaaar

Sir Avery: Like a sword, (Sir Peter: A sword) I run, (Sir Nathaniel: I run)  
Into the heat of day  
Like a Knight (Sir Steven: A knight) I fight, (Sir Peter: I fight)  
Until the fight is woooon  
(spoken, hearing Sandra, James, and Candice sing along: Come on up, you three!)

Sandra (spoken as she, James, and Candice join them): Good idea, Sir Avery!

Sir Finnegan: In the reign, (Sir Maxwell: Reign) I save (Sir Bartelby: I save)  
Each and every  
Each and every  
Each and every one,  
'Til the waaaar is won

Sir Bartelby: And I live,  
To rule,  
By the sword,  
Slashing through, the every inch of the power,  
The Power in you,

Knights: As I sit,  
As I stand,  
By the table I command,  
My kingdoooom,  
I'm a Kniiiiiiiight of the Wind

(James/Candice/Sandra: Whooooaaaaaaa, whoooaaaaaaa, whoooaaa whoooaaa whoooaaa)

James: Hey all, (Sandra: Hey all)  
Welcome to the end is near  
I know, (Candice: I know)  
I will bring you pain and fear,

Sandra: On the ground, (Candice: Ground)  
To the sky (James: The sky)  
Face them, you and I,  
In a flash (Candice: A flash)  
I'm gone, (James: I'm gone)  
hold the gold crown high,

Candice: In a rate, (James: Rate) I save (Sandra: I save)  
Each and every  
Each and every  
Each and everyone  
'Til the waaaar is won,

James: And I live,  
To rule,  
By the sword,  
Slashing through, the every inch of the power,  
The power in you,

Sir Maxwell: As I sit,  
As I stand,  
By the table I command,  
My kingdoooom,  
I'm a Kniiiiiiiight of the Wind  
The Knight of the Wind  
(Sandra/James/Candice: I'm the knight of the wind)

Sir Finnegan: My Castle is a massive force  
A stronghold of power  
My armor stays unbreakable  
Battle every hour

(Sandra/James/Candice: Whooooaaaaaaa, whoooaaaaaaa, whoooaaa whoooaaa whoooaaa)

James: Like a sword, (Sir Finnegan: A sword) I run, (Sir Finnegan: I run)  
Into the heat of day

Sandra: Like a Knight (Sir Maxwell: Knight) I fight, (Sir Avery: I fight)  
Until the fight is woooon  
In the reign, (Sir Peter: Reign) I save (Sir Nathaniel: I save)

Candice: Each and every  
Each and every  
Each and evvveeryone,  
'Til the waaaar is won,

Knights: And I liiive,  
To rule,  
By the sword,  
Slashing through, the every inch of the power,  
The Power in you,

James/Sandra/Candice: As I siiit,  
As I staaand,  
By the table I command,  
My kingdoooom,  
I'm The Kniiiiiiiight of the Wind...

Everyone: The Knight of the Wind


	45. Ivy's wicked dreams

**Raven862 asked about this song from Once Upon a Time, so enjoy your request! I thought that Princess Ivy could use this as she attempts to take over Enchancia, and Amber learns about her "new friend's" real motives for taking Sofia's amulet. Once Upon a Time is not mine.**

Princess Ivy (holding the amulet): Finally, the moment I was hoping would come  
The moment you would realize you chose the wrong one  
There isn't any curse I could cause to match this feeling  
The pain I knew when you turned your back on my heart  
At last will be yours, dear Amber, when your life falls apart  
Suddenly the future's looking more appealing

Once I was filled with rage  
Now I'll enjoy the ride  
It's so electrifying  
Watching all her dreams denied

Oh, I will fly into tomorrow  
My sister full of sorrow  
Finally paying for her sins  
I'll smile, all the while she is crying  
Inside she's slowly dying  
Learning wicked always wins

Amber (spoken): Wait...what...wicked?!

Princess Ivy (spoken): That's right, dearie!  
(sung) Oh, evil may be powerful  
But wicked always wins  
If mum could see me now, she would ache with regret  
Cause she'd witness all the glory wickedness gets  
She went and made Evonne queen, and my blood boil  
But that's all history  
Time they all understood  
What they call "green with envy"  
I just call "looking good"  
Oh, I will fly into tomorrow  
My sister full of sorrow

Amber: Full of sorrow

Princess Ivy: Finally paying for her sins  
No strife, her life was so enchanted

Amber: So enchanted

Princess Ivy: She took it all for granted

Amber: For granted

Princess Ivy: Now she'll dream all could-have-beens  
Oh, evil may be powerful  
But wicked always-

Amber: Wicked always?

Princess Ivy (spoken): Wait... Why just revel in her demise when I can use it to my advantage?  
(sings) I'll give her a magic gift  
To bring the kingdoms down  
When Evonne stands victorious  
I'll swoop right into town  
When she learns this spell was mine  
Oh Amber, you will see  
You should have chosen me  
So I will fly into tomorrow  
Delighting in your sorrow  
As a better day begins  
This time nobody's gonna stop me  
No evil's gonna top me  
Oh, wicked always wins  
Her happy ending will be mine  
Cause wicked always wins

Amber (spoken): Oh dear, what have I done? I shouldn't have taken your amulet, Sofia!

Sofia (spoken): You think?


	46. Vivian and her friends stick together

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Gypsy, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song to cheer Vivian up after she apologized for acting like a diva, or as the song they performed at the end of The Princess Prodigy, Sofia, James, Amber, and Khalid could sing this to cheer her up or to remind her that their group is better together. They might even perform this if they get an opportunity for an encore. Gypsy is not mine.**

Sofia: Wherever we go, whatever we do  
We're gonna go through it together

Vivian: We may not go far, but sure as a star  
Wherever we are, it's together

Amber: Wherever I go, I know he goes  
Wherever I go, I know she goes

Vivian: No fits, no fights, no feuds and no egos  
Amigos, together!

Sofia: Through thick and through thin, all out or all in  
And whether it's win, place or show

Vivian, Sofia, and Amber: With you for me and me for you  
We'll muddle through whatever we do  
Together, wherever we go

James and Vivian: Wherever we go, whatever we do  
We're gonna go through it together

Sofia: Wherever we sleep, if prices are steep

Khalid: We'll always sleep cheaper together

Amber: Whatever the boat I row, you row (James: A duo)  
Whatever the row I hoe, you hoe (Sofia: A trio)  
And any I. O. U., I owe you, oh's?

Khalid: Who, me-oh? No, you-oh

Khalid and Amber: No, we-oh, together!

Everyone: We all take the bow

Vivian: Including the cow

Everyone: Though business is lousy and slow

Sofia: With James' vim and Amber's verve,

Sofia, James, Amber, and Khalid: Now all we need is someone with nerve

Vivian: Together

Everyone: Together

Sofia: Wherever

Everyone: Wherever

Amber: Together

Everyone: Wherever  
Together, wherever we go

Sofia: We go in a group,

Everyone: We tour in a troupe  
We land in the soup, but we know  
The things we do, we do by threes, a perfect team

Amber (spoken): No, this way, Vivian!

Vivian: Together

Everyone: Together

Vivian: Wherever

Everyone: Wherever  
Together, wherever we go!


	47. Miranda's comforting song for Sofia

**Someone asked about this song from the old cartoon TaleSpin, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during their first few nights in the castle, Miranda could sing this to Sofia as they're still getting used to their new** **lives, even after Roland gives her the Amulet of Avalor as a welcome to the family gift. Sofia might even remember this as a song Miranda sang to her in the village. Tale Spin is not mine, and for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 4 of theblindwriter95's I'm Cute and Other Songs.**

Miranda: Home is where the heart is,  
wherever you may be  
There'll always be a home for you,  
here inside of me  
Home is where the heart is,  
and whatever we may do  
There'll always be a part of me,  
here inside of you

Four walls may surround you  
and protect you from a storm  
But my two arms around you  
will keep you safe and warm  
If ever I'm not with you,  
if ever you're alone  
Remember where my heart is,  
and we'll always have a home

(instrumental)

Four walls may surround you  
and protect you from a storm  
But my two arms around you  
will keep you safe and warm  
If ever I'm not with you,  
if ever you're alone  
Remember where my heart is,  
and we'll always have a home

Home is where the heart is,  
wherever you may be  
There'll always be a home for you,  
here inside of me  
Home is where the heart is,  
here my heart's at home  
Remember where my heart is,  
and you'll never be alone,  
and you'll never be alone  
Remember where my heart is,  
and you'll always have a home.


	48. Words of comfort for Candice

**Different people asked about this song from the new Descendants 2 movie, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another way to comfort Candice after what Ezekiel said to her (see chapter 1 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Grey), Sofia, Amber, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Sandra could use this as a way to make her feel better when they find her. Descendants 2 is not mine.**

Sandra: I didn't know what you were going through  
I thought that you were fine  
Why did you have to hide?  
I didn't want to let you down  
But the truth is out  
It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart

Dorrie: I really had to go  
And I would never stop you  
Even though it changed  
Nothing has to change

Sandra/Dorrie/Sofia/Amber/Lucinda: And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between

Sofia: And nothing can stay the same  
It's growing pains  
Be proud of all the scars  
They make you who you are (Amber: Oh, woah)

Lucinda: I know you have to stay  
But I'll never really leave you  
Nothing has to change  
Even though it changed

Sandra/Dorrie/Sofia/Amber/Lucinda: And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between

Dorrie: There are no words left to say  
I know you gotta find your place  
But this is not the end (Sofia: No)  
You're part of who I am  
Even if we're worlds apart  
You're still in my heart  
It will always be you and me, yeah

Sandra/Dorrie/Sofia/Amber/Lucinda: You can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach (Sandra: I'll never be out of reach)  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between

Dorrie and Sandra: Yeah, no matter where you go  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between


	49. A new theme song for Royal Prep

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Ever After High, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if the students came up with another theme song for Royal Prep. During an assembly or Parent's Night, the students could get together and sing it. Ever After High is not mine.**

Students: Oooooooooh!

Sofia: They told you everything was waiting for you,  
They told you everything was set in stone,  
But now you're feeling like a different ending,  
Sometimes you gotta find it on your own.

Amber: It's an open book,  
A road in reverse,  
A brand new hook,  
Forget that curse!  
It's a Rebel cause,  
With a Royal heart,  
Rewrite, ignite, restart!

James: 'Cause it's your life,  
It's your time,  
Go forward or rewind!

Students: 'Cause you're Royal,  
You're Rebel,  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Royal Prep,  
Royal and Rebel,  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Royal Prep.

Zandar: Royal Prep,  
Pick the lock,  
Wind the clock,  
Turn the tables,  
Mix and match until you make your mark!  
Now kings and queens are gonna light the skyway,  
All you need is a little spark.

Vivian: No more "once upon a time",  
No more verse, no more rhyme,  
No more permanent ink,  
This is not what you think.

Hildegarde: It's a Rebel cause,  
With a Royal heart,  
Rewrite, ignite, restart!

Cleo: 'Cause it's your life,  
It's your time,  
Go forward or rewind!

Desmond: 'Cause you're Royal,  
You're Rebel,  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Royal Prep

Students: Royal and Rebel,  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Royal Prep.

Sofia: When beauty isn't what it seems,  
Sometimes the beast will dare to dream!

James: 'Cause it's your life,  
It's your time,  
Go forward or rewind!

(Desmond: One, two, three)

Hugo: 'Cause you're Royal,  
You're Rebel,  
You're more than one together (more than one together),  
However you go Ever in Royal Prep,

Hildegarde: Royal and Rebel,  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Royal Prep.

Cleo: 'Cause you're a Royal (Sofia: Cause it's your life),  
You're a Rebel,  
You're more than one together (Amber: It's your time!),  
However you go Ever in Royal Prep

James: Royal and Rebel (Zandar: Go forward!),  
You're more than one together,  
However you go Ever in Royal Prep (Hugo: Or rewind!)


	50. Royal Prep's not-quite goodbye song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic song from The Sound of Music, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during an event at Royal Prep, Sofia and some of her friends and siblings got together to round out the evening after a few hours of fun. The Sound of Music is not mine.**

Sofia/James/Amber: There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall  
And the bells in the steeple too  
And up in the nursery an absurd little bird  
Is popping out to say "cuckoo"

Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda: Cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo

Hugo: Regretfully they tell us

Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda: Cuckoo, cuckoo

Hugo: But firmly they compel us

Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda: Cuckoo, cuckoo

Hugo: To say goodbye...

Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda: Cuckoo!

Students: ...to you  
So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night

Sofia: I hate to go and leave this pretty sight

Students: So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu

James and Hugo: Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu

Students: So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen

Amber: I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne (gives Miss Flora puppy eyes) Yes?

Miss Flora (spoken): No.

Amber (spoken as she leaves): You're going to have to sleep sometime, and I know where you keep the key to the liquor cabinet!

Students: So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye

Zandar: I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye - Goodbye!

Dorrie: I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie

Candice: I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly

Lucinda: The sun has gone to bed and so must I

Students: So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye

Everyone (including those in the audience): Goodbye

 **Normally I'd also say goodbye at this point, but not this time! As this is a special edition of Do You Want to Sing Together, you get a surprise…bonus songs!**


	51. Cedric's family plays the blame game

**Raven862 asked about this song from Into the Woods, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Cedric and his family sang this as they argued about how something one of them planned backfired. And since Cedric is used to being at the receiving end of the blame, he's trying to redeem himself and put the blame on someone else. Constance, his other sister, is a character in Niagara14301's story Dorrie and Dorrie Book 2. Into The Woods is not mine.**

GOODWIN (To Cedric): It's because of you there's a Giant in our midst  
and your Mother is scared!

CEDRIC: But it isn't my fault,  
I was given those beans!  
You persuaded me to trade away  
My cow for beans!  
And without those beans  
There'd have been no stalk  
To get up to the Giants  
In the first place!

GOODWIN: Wait a minute, magic beans  
For a cow so old  
That you had to tell  
A lie to sell it  
Which you told!  
Were they worthless beans?  
Were they oversold?  
Oh, and tell us who  
Persuaded you  
To steal that gold.

CORDELIA (To Cedric): See, it's your fault.

CEDRIC: No!

GOODWIN: So it's your fault...

CEDRIC: No!

CORDELIA: Yes, it is!

CEDRIC: It's not!

GOODWIN: It's true.

CEDRIC: Wait a minute-  
But I only stole the gold  
To get my cow back from you!

CORDELIA (To Goodwin): So it's your fault!

CEDRIC: Yes!

GOODWIN: No, it isn't!  
I'd have kept those beans,  
But our house was cursed.  
She made us get the cow to get  
The curse reversed!

WINIFRED: It's your father's fault  
That the curse got placed  
And the place got cursed  
In the first place!

CORDELIA: Oh. Then it's his fault!

WINIFRED: So.

CONSTANCE: It was his fault...

CEDRIC: No.

GOODWIN: Yes, it is. It's his.

CONSTANCE: I guess...

CEDRIC: Wait a minute, though-  
I chopped down the beanstalk-  
Right? That's clear.  
But without any beanstalk,  
Then what's queer  
Is how did the second Giant get down here  
In the first place?  
Second place...

CONSTANCE: Yes!

WINIFRED: How?

GOODWIN: Hmmm...

CEDRIC: Well, who had the other bean?

GOODWIN: The other bean?

CONSTANCE: The other bean?

CEDRIC (To Goodwin): You pocketed the other bean.

GOODWIN: I didn't! (pause) Yes I did.

CORDELIA: So it's your-!

GOODWIN: No, it isn't,  
'Cause I gave it to my Wife!

WINIFRED: Goodwin!

CORDELIA: So it's her-!

GOODWIN: No, it isn't!

WINIFRED: Thank you!

CONSTANCE: Then whose is it?

GOODWIN (To Constance): Wait a minute!  
She exchanged that bean  
To obtain your shoe,  
So the one who knows what happened  
To that bean is you!

CONSTANCE: You mean that old bean-  
That Mummy-? Oh, dear-  
But I never knew it,  
So I threw it-  
Don't look here!

WINIFRED: So it's your fault!

CONSTANCE: But-

CEDRIC: See, it's her fault-

CONSTANCE: But-

CEDRIC: And it isn't mine at all!

GOODWIN (To Constance): But what?

WINIFRED (To Cedric): Well, if you hadn't gone back up again-

CEDRIC: We were needy-

CONSTANCE: You were greedy!  
Did you need that hen?

CEDRIC: But I got it for our Mummy-!

CORDELIA: So it's her fault then!

CONSTANCE: Yes? And what the harp in the third place?

GOODWIN: The harp- yes!

CEDRIC: She went and dared me to!

CORDELIA: I dared you to?

CEDRIC: You dared me to! She said that I was scared-

CORDELIA: Me?

CEDRIC: Too. She dared me!

CORDELIA: No, I didn't!

GOODWIN, CONSTANCE, CEDRIC: So it's your fault!

CORDELIA: Wait a minute-!

CONSTANCE: If you hadn't dared him to-

GOODWIN (To Cedric): And you had left the harp alone,  
We wouldn't be in trouble  
In the first place!

CORDELIA (To Constance): Well, if you hadn't thrown away the bean  
In the first place-!

CONSTANCE: Well, if she hadn't raised them in the first place-!

CORDELIA (To Constance): It was your fault!

CEDRIC (To Winifred): Yes, if you hadn't raised them in the first place-!

CORDELIA AND GOODWIN (To Winifred): Right! It's you raised them in the first place-!

CONSTANCE: You raised the beans in the first place!

CEDRIC: It's your fault!

CONSTANCE, CEDRIC, GOODWIN, WINIFRED, CORDELIA: You're responsible!  
You're the one to blame!  
It's your fault!


	52. Sofia and her friends learn to be bad

**Different people asked about this song from Descendants 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, in a deleted scene from chapter 5 of my story The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge, after everyone gets their disguises, Candice, Wendell, and Lucinda teach their friends how to blend in with Grimtrix's group, since they're all disguised, but still, some things might give them away. And it does help that they have some experience with being bad; Candice being created by Maleficent, Lucinda being a witch, and Wendell…being Wendell! Descendants 2 is not mine.**

Candice: Let me tell you something you can really trust  
Everybody's got a wicked side  
I know you think that you can never be like us  
Watch and learn so you can get it right

Candice/Wendell/Lucinda: You need to drag your feet  
You need to nod your head  
You need to lean back  
Slip through the cracks  
You need to not care

Wendell (spoken): Uh, you need to not stare

Candice/Wendell/Lucinda: You need a whole lot of help

Lucinda (spoken): You need to not be yourself

Candice: You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling

Candice/Wendell/Lucinda: Yeah, once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (Candice: Chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (Lucinda: Chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (Wendell: Hey)  
Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (Candice: Hey), villain

Lucinda: You draw attention when you act like that  
Let us teach you how to disappear  
You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat  
Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here

Candice/Wendell/Lucinda: You need to watch your back  
You need to creep around  
You need to slide real smooth  
Don't make a sound  
And if you want it, take it  
And if you can't take it, break it  
And if you care about your health

Wendell (spoken): Seriously, you need to not be yourself

Lucinda: You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling

Candice/Wendell/Lucinda: Yeah, once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (Candice: Chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (Lucinda: Chillin')  
Chillin' like a

Dorrie: We really wanna be bad a lot  
And we're giving it our best shot

Sofia (spoken): But it's hard being what we're not

Wendell (spoken): Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught

Candice: You gotta stay low-key  
Now show us how bad you can be

Sandra (spoken): Like this? (Wendell: Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Dorrie (spoken): Like this? (Candice: Yeah, yeah)

Isabel (spoken): Or this? (Lucinda: Yeah)

Sofia (spoken): Oh yeah, I think I got this

Zoe (spoken): Me too!

Amber (spoken): Let's go, I'm ready to rock this

James: And now I ain't gonna thank you for your help  
I think we found the worst in ourselves

Candice/Lucinda/Wendell: You wanna be cool?  
Let me show you how  
You don't break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling

Everyone: Yeah, once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (Candice: Chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (Lucinda: Chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (Wendell: Chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (Candice: Chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain


	53. Sir Maxwell and Sandra's Orillian duet

**After Sofia and her friends returned from Hexley Hall and Royal Prep in chapter 4 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Grey, I thought it would be nice if while during the preparations to face Ezekiel, Sir Maxwell and his temporary squiress Sandra got to know each other. As she works, they could bond over their shared love of folk music. Sandra's memory about the ogre is from chapter 3 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

"Well, milady, you certainly proved you're quite good with a sword," Sir Maxwell smiled as he watched Sandra start looking over his equipment after their practice duel. "Now, as my temporary squiress, and as a fellow Orillia native, I'm sure you know the song that we sing when a squire is first introduced to their knight, which is what they sing as they clean their equipment and their job starts. And while it's true I did move here with my family when I was a child, my parents often sang this to me, so I learned it that way."

"Of course I know the song," Sandra smirked as she started polishing his shield, "I learned it when I went on my first patrol with the knights…then again, I first picked it up when I practiced swordplay in secret before I beat that ogre, and if there's two things I know well, it's words and music!"

"Really?" Sir Maxwell sounded impressed.

"You sound surprised," Sandra smiled, "What do you say to this?"

(sings): When I walk the hill so high  
Around the town where I was born  
Orillia seems so far away  
Though I was there just yesterday

"That's the very song I learned," Sir Maxwell smiled as he joined in.

Sir Maxwell: I have played on my guitar  
In coffeehouses, halls, and bars  
Everyone that I call friend  
Knows they will not be forgot

Sandra: Trains and planes and rented cars  
Singers, saints, and other stars  
I suspect them every one  
They'll never change  
It's too much fun

Sir Maxwell and Sandra: Just for now I'd like to rest  
In the shade of a maple tree  
To the blue Enchancia sky  
I'll say a prayer for the world out there

"And you know to change it," Sir Maxwell smiled as Sandra started grooming his horse. "Although I've been known to sing it both ways, but both kingdoms fit."

"When in doubt, improvise," Sandra smiled as she took the next verse.

Sandra: When I stand on my own sod  
It feels so good to be home, by God  
The winter wind has turned my head  
But I always came up warm somehow

Sir Maxwell: Bottles, beads, and cigarettes  
And lovers that I ain't found yet  
Picking with a friend till dawn  
And singing all of those hi'way songs

"I think those two will get along just fine," Sir Finnegan smiled, knowing that James also sang as he took care of his equipment. He was also unconsciously patting James' shoulder to the beat.

"She's good with words and music, that's for sure," James agreed, having sung with and played word games with her before.

Sir Maxwell and Sandra: Just for now I'd like to rest  
In the shade of a maple tree  
To the blue Enchancia/Orillia sky  
I'll say a prayer for the world out there

Sir Maxwell: When I walk the hill so high  
Around the town where I was born

Sandra: Orillia seems so far away  
Though I was there just yesterday

Sir Maxwell and Sandra: I would travel all my life  
If loneliness was not the price  
While heading north across that line's  
The only time I'm flyin'

"You did well, milady," Sir Maxwell smiled when the song was done. "We'll get along famously."

"It's going to be interesting, that's for sure," Sandra agreed.


	54. The family sings of some favorite things

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic song from The Sound of Music, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, in an extended scene from chapter 13 of my story Variations on the Classics, Melinda found another way to cheer Amber up. She and Roland learned that James had tried to defend Amber's honor after someone teased her, and they know a sure-fire way to cheer her up when she's sad. The Sound of Music is not mine.**

"Are you sure you're all right, Amber?" Roland asked as Melinda helped her find a clean dress.

"I'm okay, but James threw mud at me!" Amber sniffled.

"He told me it was an accident. He was trying to defend your honor when someone teased you," Melinda assured her. "That was nice of him, wasn't it?"

"I guess so," Amber admitted when her now-clean brother came out from the bathroom. "But his mud hit my favorite dress! He always does things like that, and I don't like it!" She turned to Roland, adding, "Daddy, I don't want a brother anymore! I want a divorce!"

"A divorce?" James looked puzzled. "You can't do that, Amber! We're twins!"

"Too late," Roland played along, mussing his hair, "I now pronounce you perfect strangers!"

"Oh, Roland!" Melinda chuckled, and she pulled Amber into a hug with one arm, and reached her other hand out to James. "Sit down, both of you. Nobody's getting a divorce. Amber, James told us it was an accident when his mud hit your dress. He only threw it to get back at the prince who teased you. Miss Flora contacted us and told us all about it." She gave him a mock frown. "And he's lucky that his only punishment for that was a bath!"

"She also told me that Hugo tried to make you feel better," James added.

"That was nice of him," Melinda smiled. "But now, I know something to calm us all down after this excitement. All we need to do is think of some nice things."

"What kind of things?" Amber asked.

Melinda thought for a moment. "Well, let's see...nice things…" She smiled as inspiration struck. "Daffodils. Green meadows…Skies full of stars…Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens…"  
(sings) Bright copper kettles  
and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things.

Roland nodded, and joined in, Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

James grinned as he joined them, When the dog bites, when the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad

Amber smiled as James took her hands and danced around the room with her. She also joined in, Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Melinda intercepted them and danced with them as she sang, Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Roland caught Melinda and spun her as he sang with her, Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

They all finished the song together, When the dog bites, when the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad.

Amber smiled. "Thanks, Mother. I feel better now! And James, I don't want a divorce anymore!"

"Brilliant!" James grinned. "Amber, I'll always be there for you when you need me, and next time I'll keep the mud to a minimum!"


	55. Sofia's case of deja vu

**Isiah02 asked about this song from Initial D, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe during Sofia the Second, Sofia might sing this with her clone when she meets her for the first time, before she learns of Sofia the Worst's real intentions. Sofia the Worst, according to a book based on the episode, was also known as Pink Sofia. Initial D's music is not mine.**

Sofia: See your body into the moonlight  
Even if I try to cancel  
All the pictures into the mind  
There's a flashing in my eyes

Pink Sofia: Don't you see my commission, the nation  
Has gone running again  
Can't you see now, illusions  
Right into your mind

Both: Deja vu, I've just been in this place before  
Higher on the street, and I know it's my time to go  
Calling you, and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, whoa

Sofia: Deja vu, I've just been in this time before  
Higher on the beat, and I know it's a place to go  
Calling you and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, yeah

Pink Sofia: See the future into the present  
See my past steals in the distance  
Try to guess now what's going on  
And the band begins to play

Sofia: Don't you see my commission, the nation  
Has gone running again  
Can't you see now, illusions  
Right into your mind

Both: Deja vu, I've just been in this place before  
Higher on the street, and I know it's my time to go  
Calling you, and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, whoa

Pink Sofia: Deja vu, I've just been in this time before  
Higher on the beat, and I know it's a place to go  
Calling you, and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, yeah

Sofia: See your body into the moonlight  
Even if I try to cancel  
All the pictures into the mind  
There's a flashing in my eyes

Pink Sofia: Don't you see my commission, the nation  
Has gone running again  
Can't you see now, illusions  
Right into your mind

Sofia: Deja vu, I've just been in this place before  
Higher on the street, and I know it's my time to go  
Calling you, and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, whoa

Both: Deja vu, I've just been in this time before  
Higher on the beat, and I know it's a place to go  
Calling you and the search is a mystery  
Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, yeah


	56. A beastly battle song for Isleworth

**Raven862 asked about this classic Beauty and the Beast song, so enjoy your request! I thought that before Charlotte reveals herself in Beauty is the Beas** **t, her family and the guards could still be hunting for her. Morris has just been captured, so he's listening to everything they're saying. Little does he know, someone is coming to save him. Beauty and the Beast is not mine.**

Queen Everly (Charlotte's mother): We're not safe until he's dead  
He'll come stalking us at night  
Set to sacrifice our children  
To his monstrous appetite

King Phillip (Charlotte's father): He'll wreak havoc on our kingdom  
If we let him wander free  
So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!

Morris: Charlotte, help me…

King Phillip: Through the mist, through the wood  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of our castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside

It's a beast!  
He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones!  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feast  
Hear him roar! See him foam!  
But we're not coming home  
'Til he's dead!  
Good and dead!

Morris: Charlotte!

Isleworth Castle Guards: Kill the Beast!  
Light your torch, mount your horse

King Phillip: Screw your courage to the sticking place

Isleworth Castle Guards: We're counting on the king to lead the way

Queen Everly: Call it war, call it threat  
You can bet they all will follow  
For in times like this, they'll do just as we say

Morris: My poor friend's running wild, there's no question  
But I fear the wrong monster's released

Isleworth Castle Guards: Sally forth! Tally ho!  
Grab your sword! Grab your bow!  
Praise the Lord and here we go!

We don't like what we don't understand  
In fact, it scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least  
Bring your guns, bring your knives  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the Beast!

Morris and Charlotte: Hearts ablaze, banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid although the danger's just increased

Isleworth Castle Guards: Raise the flag, sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
All of Isleworth can't be wrong  
Let's kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!


	57. A song for Desmond the Lionhearted

**Someone asked about this classic song from The Wizard of Oz, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, while Sofia, James, and Desmond were trapped in the clock tower in Make Way for Miss Nettle, Sofia and James are telling Desmond that he can be brave when he wants to be, and this is a good time to show it when** **Desmond is showing doubt about brave enough to help take on Miss Nettle, and his nerves are getting in the way** **. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics. The Wizard of Oz is not mine.**

Desmond: Yeah, it's sad, believe me, Missy  
When you're born to be a sissy  
Without the vim and verve

But I could change my habits  
Never more be scared of rabbits  
If I only had the nerve

I'm afraid there's no denying  
I'm just a dandy-lion  
A fate I don't deserve

But I could show my prowess  
Be a lion, not a mouse  
If I only had the nerve

Oh I'd be in my stride  
A king down to the core  
Oh I roar the way I never roared before  
And then I'd growl  
And roar some more

I would show the dinosaurus  
Who's king around the forus  
A king they's better serve

And with my regal beezer  
I could be another Caesar  
If I only had the nerve

I'd be brave as a blizzard

Sofia: I'd be gentle as a panda

James: I'd be clever as a baronga

Sofia: And the fairies will be fine when we come through!

James: And we're sure to get the book

Sofia: With heart

James: And brains

Desmond: And nerve

Sofia/James/Desmond: We're off to face Miss Nettle, and rescue the fairies, no fear  
We'll all pull through and free Popov too  
And we'll get out of here  
We'll find a way to free everyone  
We'll think of a plan because, because, because, because, because, because  
Everybody's counting on us  
We're off to face Miss Nettle, and save everybody, no fear!


	58. Sofia's words of comfort for Clover

**Theblindwriter95 suggested this song from Oliver and Company, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, following their adventure in either Finding Clover or Bunny Swap, Sofia sang this to Clover to remind him that they'll always be friends, and they'll always be together. Oliver and Company is not mine. And for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 2 of my story Kitten Smitten.**

Sofia: You and me together we'll be  
Forever you'll see  
We two can be good company, you and me  
Yes, together, we two

Together that's you  
Forever with me  
We'll always be good company, you and me  
Yes, together we'll be

You and me together we'll be  
Forever you'll see  
We two can be good company, you and me  
Yes, together, we two  
Together that's you  
Forever with me  
We'll always be good company, you and me  
Yes, together we'll be

You and me together we'll be  
Forever you'll see  
We'll always be good company, you and me  
Just wait and see


	59. James and Timothy sing a favorite song

**Inspired by a scene in chapter 33 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2, I thought it would be fun if James and Timothy sang this classic song from The Who. Timothy had been watching James play a pinball machine, and as this is from one of James' favorite groups, when they got back from the Dream Crystal, they could sing it together (and yes, I know they were trapped in Candice's 1950s dream and this song came out a few years later!). The Who's music is not mine.**

James: Ever since I was a young boy  
I've played the silver ball  
From Soho down to Brighton  
I must have played them all  
But I ain't seen nothing like him  
In any amusement hall

Timothy joins in: That deaf, dumb, and blind kid  
Sure plays a mean pinball!

Timothy: He stands like a statue,  
Becomes part of the machine  
Feeling all the bumpers  
Always playing clean  
He plays by intuition,  
The digit counters fall

James joins in: That deaf, dumb, and blind kid  
Sure plays a mean pinball!

James and Timothy: He's a pinball wizard  
There has to be a twist  
A pinball wizard,  
S'got such a supple wrist

James: How do you think he does it?

Timothy: I don't know!

James: What makes him so good?

Timothy: Ain't got no distractions  
Can't hear those buzzers and bells  
Don't see no lights a-flashin'  
Plays by sense of smell  
Always gets a replay  
Never seen him fall

James joins in: That deaf, dumb, and blind kid  
Sure plays a mean pinball

James and Timothy: I thought I was  
The Bally table king  
But I just handed  
My pinball crown to him

James: Even on my favorite table  
He can beat my best

Timothy: His disciples lead him in  
And he just does the rest

James and Timothy: He's got crazy flipper fingers  
Never seen him fall  
That deaf dumb and blind kind  
Sure plays a mean pinball!


	60. Sofia's still dreaming her big dreams

**Raven862 asked about this song from Jem and the Holograms, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice if Sofia, in a way to comfort those around her who need comfort, sings this song in whatever situation they might be facing. She might also sing this to boost confidence in herself as a princess, sorcerer's apprentice, Flying Derby rider, brave adventurer, Story Keeper, Protector of the Ever Realm…you get the idea! Jem and the Holograms is not mine.**

Sofia (thinking of her first day as a princess): Lost and defeated, but still I stand  
My heart in pieces will beat again  
There is a story written in the stars  
That makes it worth it just to bear these scars  
Left foot forward and then my right  
It's not over, I've still got fight  
You get that feeling when you cross that line  
Like it was worth it just to take what's mine

(thinking of her first day at Royal Prep) Brave enough to broken (oh-oh)  
Can't see, but keep going, oh  
Brave enough to be broken  
There's no more fear inside

(recalling her first adventure with Aunt Tilly) I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)

(thinking of her first time on Minimus and joining the Flying Derby team) I've been through pain, but I'm still alive  
Walked through the flames to the other side  
You get that feeling when you cross that line  
Like it was worth it just to take what's mine

(thinking of how she and Amber tamed a flying carpet) Brave enough to broken (oh-oh)  
Can't see, but keep going, oh  
Brave enough to be broken  
There's no more fear inside

(thinking of her role as Story Keeper) I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)

(thinking of her time as Cedric's apprentice) Oh, woah-oh, oh, oh-oh  
Oh, woah-oh, oh, oh-oh  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
Oh, woah-oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, woah-oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm still here (oh, woah-oh, oh, oh-oh)  
I'm still here (oh, woah-oh)

(thinking of her new role as Protector of the Ever Realm) I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)

 **Well, Sofia's right about one thing: I'm still here taking requests and writing them down. Tomorrow begins the next exciting installment of Do You Want to Sing Together. I hope you enjoyed this special edition extended version. So until tomorrow, keep an eye out for the next group of songs!**


End file.
